My Version
by amantrip10
Summary: Basically my version of season 3!
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood in her room, admiring her work. She just finished cleaning her room to take her mind off things. She was happy everything worked out, after her Chosen One evil clone tried to destroy the magic realm and become the last witch standing- with Jax's help of course. When her and Jax got together, she never knew it would come down to this. Emma still couldn't figure out if she should forgive him. At first, he chose to take the evil side, but at the end, he helped Emma defeat Evil Emma by giving her powers back. He made the right choice at the end. But Emma still couldn't figure out if he made the right choice... a little too late.

As if on cue, Jax came through the window like he was reading her mind.

"Look, Emma, I know you probably don't want to talk to me... I just want to say a few words before I go off to Rebel's Camp for the summer. I'm sorry. I always wanted to impress my dad... to be the perfect son. But as my mom said: there are good witches and wizards like her, and bad witches and wizards like my dad. Like me. After Rebel's Camp... IF we remain friends... I'll try to be a good wizard from now on. For you. And I wanted you to know that when we were together... it may all seem like a lie. That I was pretending to be into you so the plan would follow through. But the whole time, I actually had feelings for you"

"Anything else?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"No," Jax sighed, "I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to hear me out. I'm sorry." And then he left. Emma sighed, not knowing what to think. Well, she couldn't just sit here all day long just to think about this. I'll have it figured out by the end of the summer, she thought. Right now, she had to get to Andi's house. Andi was throwing a "We Surived" mini party at her house, even the panthers were invited. Emma checked her phone: Danny should be at her house any minute to walk with her to Andi's house.

"Hey Em!" Daniel's cute, adorable head poked through the window, "You coming?" Emma nodded and grabbed her jacket. As soon as she stepped out of her window, she felt Daniels full lips onto hers. She smiled as his lips moved on hers, realizing how much she missed Daniel these pass few months.

"I'm so excited for this party!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Why? It'll be just the same old Andi stuff: Playing video games, water balloon dodgeball...you know, that kind of stuff," Emma said.

"Yeah, but Andi said that she had a huge surprise!" Daniel said, as they arrived at Andi's house.

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be.." Emma said.


	2. Chapter 2

Andi and Philip were cuddling and playing zombie apocalypse. Maddie and Diego were watching...well... Diego watching and Maddie sitting on his lap and staring at her phone. Katie and Sophie were chasing each other around. Gigi and Sebatian were talking at a table... Gigi probably thought this was too boring to film.

"Hey Em! Hey Daniel!" Andi got up to greet the missing guests and gave Emma a hug.

"Hey Andi! So when are you going to show us the surprise you've been telling us about before I die of curiosity?" Daniel asked. Emma nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Andi walked over to the closet. When she opened it, everyone was staring at three tied up boys and a tied up girl: Mac, Tony and some guy Emma never seen before.

"Tony!" Emma exclaimed

"MAC!" Diego yelled and tackled helpless, tied up Mac.

"DDGGGG!" Mac struggled; there was duck tape on his mouth.

"Who's the new hottie?" Katie asked. Everyone glared at her. Daniel started untying the three boys.

"Thanks for reminding me about this surprise Daniel, or I would have let them sit there for like the rest of their lives," Andi said a little too excitedly. Emma crossed her arms and laughed.

When the boy Emma never seen before got untied, he said "Andi, why did you tie me and Haley up? I get why you tied up Tony and Mac, I mean, they are a little hard to control-"

"Heyyyyy!" Tony said, "I take offense to that!"

"Heyyyyy is for horses." Hayley said. She seemed a little snobby. She had blonde hair with maroon highlights- a wierd combination, in Emma's opinion. She wore a blue sweater with white jeans and had her hair in a french braid. She was wear very hipster-looking glasses.

Suddenly she whipped around to see a very intrigued Gigi with a camera in her hands.

"What the hell are you _doing?_" asked Hayley, like Gigi was the craziest thing she had ever seen in her life. Gigi turned to Sebation and dumped her camera in his hands and took out her microphone.

"It's interview time!" Gigi said excitedly.

"Gigi no! You can interview them later! Give them some space," Diego muttered to Gigi and pulled her away. Gigi was always doing this. He wasn't going to embarass himself with his twin anymore.

"Hi! I'm Diego!" He stepped forward to meet Hayley and the other boy. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Emma, Philip, and Andi were setting up the food. Well, mostly Emma. Andi and Philip were just messing around with each other. At the couch, Katie, Sophie, Maddie and Gigi. Katie was eyeing the new guy once in while.

"I'm Zac. This is my cousin Hayley. We just moved here from California."

"Yeah! They are my new neighbors!" Tony said.

"What made you guys move here?" Mac said. Diego kicked him in the foot for being so rude.

"Owwww!" Hayley gave him a disgusted look.

"My parents got new jobs- wait hey! Where are you going Hayley?" Zac said.

"Just wanderin'" Hayley said, clearly not wanted to be asked any more questions.

"Whatever. Anyways, my parents got new jobs here, so we had to move," Zac said.

"What about Hayley?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, uh, Hayley is my cousin. Her parents passed away awhile ago, so my parents took her in," Zac replied, uncomfortably.

"Must be why she's so snobby," Mac muttered. Diego stomped on his toe.

"OWWWWW!" Mac sobbed.

"Hey guys! Come get something to eat in the kitchen if you're hungry!" Andi called. Everyone started walking over to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Zac bumbed into Sebatian on the way.

"Wait, you were recording this the whole time?" Zac asked him. _Wow, some of these people are so wierd._

"Gigi would have beheaded me if I didn't," Sebatian remarked. Zac gave him a look.

"See that's the thing about Gigi Rueda..." Sebatian trailed off.

"Wait, you like her?" Zac asked him.

"No! I'm just good friends with her, thats all," Sebation said.

"Tell me more about this Gigi," Zac asked him, clearly intrigued.

While everyone was eating their food, it was scattered. Everyone was all over the place. Emma, Tony, Mac, and Daniel were sitting at the kitchen table. Andi and Philip were sitting in the living room, watching in the some zombie movie. Katie, Maddie, Sophie, Diego, Zac, and Sebatian were sitting at the dining table in the dining room. Hayley was alone though. _She looks lonley_, Tony thought. He walked up over to her.

"Hey," Tony said.

"Hi," Hayley answered.

"So, you ready to have the best summer yet? You can hang out with all of us, all my friends are awesome and nice," Tony tried to pump her attitude up.

"Yeah, whatever," Hayley muttered. Tony frowned. Couldn't she appreciate the efforts he was making to cheer her up? And plus, she was pretty. Tony loved her hipster glasses. When he first saw her, he thought she would be the key for him to get over Emma. He couldn't do that with Hayley acting so moody. At least he hoped she was being moody. Surely this couldn't be the real her.

"Hey man, I gotta go. T3 are in trouble again. It was nice seeing you," Daniel came up to Tony. Tony stood up and claped him on the back.

"Nice seeing you too," He said. Daniel waved to Hayley. All she did was raise one eyebrow up. Daniel frowned and held his hands up in surrender.

Maddie and the Panthers got up. Ursula was urging Maddie to come home.

"Bye Zac, it was nice meeting you," Maddie said. Sophie gasped, probably because a year ago, Maddie Van Pelt would have never let those kind of words come out of her mouth. Maddie rolled her eyes, then kissed Diego bye. Then she teletransported them back to her room.

"Maddie! You just used magic infront of a bunch of humans who don't know anything about magic!" Sophie exclaimed when they reached her room. Maddie smacked her head in stupidity. How the hell the dumbest person Maddie has ever met says the goddamn most important things sometimes, she did not know. _Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

_Shit. Shit. Shit, _Maddie cursed: she was the stupidest person on the planet!

Diego and Mac were in Diego's room.

"YOU'RE DATING MADDIE" Mac yelled. Diego sighed.

"YOU'RE DATING MADDIE" Mac yelled again.

"YES MAC. YOU SAID THAT ONLY ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES BY NOW," Diego yelled back.

"MADDIE. MADDIE OF ALL PEOPLE!" Mac exclaimed.

"Maybe you don't get it-" Diego started to say.

"OF COURSE I DON'T GET IT!" Mac yelled.

"Look! Maddie isn't all about what you think she is!" Diego spent the next 2 hours talking about Maddie.

Zac rushed home. He loved his new friends, but something went suspicious at their mini-party. The girl Maddie just vanished out of there along with her pack. After that, Zac just got up and dragged Hayley out the house and left. _Maddie has powers too?, _he wondered after he went in is room. He took out his hands to make a ball of fire, then threw it in his fireplace. He chuckled, _I love using my powers. _He thought it made him look bad-ass and all. But first thing is first: Is Maddie whatever he is too? _Maybe I can ask Gigi, I mean, she's the school gossip, so shouldn't she know? _Besides, it gave him the excuse to talk to her; she was really pretty. He wanted to know more about her, other than she was the school gossip.

_Wow, so much has changed here since I was gone, _Mac thought as he lied down to sleep. He still couldn't beleive Diego was dating Maddie. That cheep, bossy, dangerouse girl, who was always dumping poor Daniel for no reason, is sweet, cute, and funny in Diego's eyes. How the hell did that happen!? And Mac kept hearing about this Jax. Emma said that he betrayed them, then helped them, so she forgave him. Daniel said he would forgive Jax as long as he stayed away from Emma. Andi admitted she loved his dirt bike. Sophie said he was hot. Never get Sophie started though, because for the rest of the time, she was only talking about Jax. Mac couldn't wait to meet this guy though.

Hayley did not know why Zac dragged her home. She was having so much fun talking to Tony - and mustering up her plan. She would become all of their best friends, betray them and also use Tony to tell her everyone's secrets, then destroy those ugly magical beings because they destroyed her. They destroyed her mom. Her one and only, lovely mom! And they were going to pay for what they did. Hayley turned to the portrait of her mom on her desk and touched her face.

"I'll get them for you, Mom. I will destroy them for you, Desdemona," Hayley wispered. Slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek and spalshed on Desdemona's face.


	5. Chapter 5

"GET UP! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!" Jax heard at 5:30 in the morning. He groaned and got out of bed. _I can't wait to get out of this hell hole, _Jax said. As soon as he got dressed, he walked out of his cabin. Everyone was out on the field gathered around Sobby Shags, the camp director.

"Hey," A girl with a leather jacket and jeans walked up to him.

"Hey Mia," Jax replied. So far, Mia was the only friend he had made at this boot camp. Well, right now, they were kind of best friends. He remembered him sneaking into Mia's cabin and sitting on her bed. They sat accross each other with a candle between them, spilling out all their secrets. Mia completly understood him, and he completely understood her. She reminded him of Emma, and how she understood the good side of Jax, but he didn't have the same kind of attraction to Mia. She was more like an... older sister to him.

At breakfast, Mia said something that made Jax spit all his food out.

"I'm moving to Miami, Jax. I'm going to go to the same school as you after this boot camp," Mia said quietly. Mia almost never said anything quietly. That was the moment when Jax spit all his orange juice all over Mia's face. She then took her milk and splashed it over Jax's. After they got caught having a massive punishment, they washed everyone's dishes in the kitchen as their punishment.

"That's good!" Jax said finally, realizing he didn't say anything about Mia moving to Miami.

"Yep. Well, I am going to go complain to Snobby Shags about having my period so I can skip today's activities. Have fun finishing the dishes Jaxy Waxy!" She exclaimed, then reached her hand to ruffle my hair. I fumed as I watched her walk away, her hips swaying as she walked.

"Girls and their periods," I muttered. Then I ran through my hair with my hands- and ended up with heavy lather on them.

"MIAAAAAA!" Jax yelled.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Navoa?" asked the camp's cook.

"Nope, nothing at all. There is no problem," Jax answered politely.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ughhhhh what should I DO!" Maddie screeched.

"We could always go to Zac's house," Katie suggested.

"Yeah! He lives next to Toby!" Sophie agreed.

"You mean Tony," Maddie corrected.

"C'mon lets go to Zac's house," Katie got up and started to walk out of Maddie's room.

"We don't _need _to go to his house. I have is number. But I'm still not gonna ask him though," Maddie said.

"WHAT!? He gave you his number!?" Katie screeched.

"Mhmm. Wait! Do you _like _him!?" Maddie asked.

"N-no!" Katie stammered. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I like him. He is sooo hot," Katie finally admitted. Katie thought about his golden blonde hair, his muscles, his beautiful green eyes, his cologne. He was gorgeous.

"Awwww!" Sophie exclaimed. Maddie grinned.

"Ok. You guys aren't helping. I am going to call Diego and ask him to come over," Maddie finally said.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go home. Nowadays, every time Diego comes over, you literally forget my NAME," Katie said, "C'mon Soph, lets go," and she dragged Sophie out of Maddie's house. Maddie sent Diego a text to come over, and he was there in no time.

"Thank goodness your mom isn't home," Diego said with a relief. He then wrapped his arms around Maddie.

"Hey Madds," Diego said in her hair. Maddie buried her face into his chest and breathed him in. Finally she let him go.

"I don't know what to do about Zac. I teletransported me and the Panther's to my room in front of Zac. Do you remember his reaction?" Maddie asked him as they sat down on her love seat.

"Oh that? I don't know really, after you left, he immediatly got up and dragged Hayley out of the house. I don't know what he was thinking though. It's ok, you can worry about it tomorrow. There is only so much you can do in one day," Diego said.

"You're probably right," Maddie said. Then she leaned in and kissed him. Usually him and Maddie just sat there on her love seat, talking and laughing. But no, today, there will be more kissing. Maddie smiled in confidence. Diego held her waist and got up. He kissed, her, and they started kissing for what seemed like forever. Diego felt like he was in heaven when he was kissing Maddie. He could kiss her all day, and wouldn't even notice the whole day was going by.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Diego and Maddie jumped apart and look at a very, red faced Ursula.


	7. Chapter 7

Andi, Emma, and Tony were strolling on the beach, waiting for Lily. She called Emma to meet her at the beach to tell her something "important". She brought Andi and Tony along because she knew she could trust them.

"I wonder what is going on at the witch's council... oooh I bet it's empty! Let's go steal Jax's powers so that he doesn't get them back for good!" Andi said excitedly.

"Andi!" Emma exclaimed, "You know I can't do that. Agamemnon and the rest of the council are at the magic realm,"

"I wonder if Lily is still on the Witch's council, after what happened," Andi wondered outloud.

"Lily!" Tony exclaimed. Lily walked toward them with a plastic container in her hands.

"Hey! Emma what is Tony doing here," Lily asked.

"I can trust him. He stays," Emma said strictly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Is that a _frog?_" Andi asked.

"Um... yes?" Lily said.

"What are you doing with a frog?" Tony asked.

"Ok. You know how we defeated the Evil principal last year? We never knew what happened to Coach Julio-"

"You think this is freaking _Coach Julio?!_" Andi interrupted._  
_

"Well... yes... but this frog is acting weird. I first noticed it outside my bedroom window on my window sill. Then I thought it was some random frog, so I just ignored it. Then I walked into the kitchen and the same frog was sitting on my grapes! Coach Julio _loves _grapes,"

"Of course you knew that," Tony mumbled. Lily glared at him.

"What?"Emma asked him, "Whatever. Lily, that doesn't prove anything."

"I know! But the rest of the morning, it's been following me around! I picked him up and he had a birth mark on his back. Coach Julio has the same birth mark at the same exact spot!"

"Of course you knew that too," Tony mumbled. Lily glared at him again.

"Is there anything else? You know, something more..._important?_ I mean you called me all the way down here to tell me something important! I had to _beg _my dad to let me come down here!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know I know! I will tell you, but first you have to promise that you will turn this frog into a human at the end of this conversation to check if it's Coach Julio or not," Lily said.

"Fine," Emma agreed. Lily was silent for awhile.

"Desdemona is dead," she said finally.

"WHAT!" Emma, and Andi yelled.

"What?" Tony asked, totally clueless.

"On the night of the last fool moon, Desdemona went back to her old, regular, nerdy self," Emma explained to Tony. She turned to Lily, "How is she dead? She _can't _be dead! Evil Emma never killed her! How did she die!" Emma panicked.

"I don't know Emma. All I know is that they found her body in a pond in Miami. And I think something very bad is going to happen,"

Emma groaned, "Something bad _always _happens!"

"Awesome!" Andi exclaimed.

"Andi!"

"What? I love kicking evil witches' asses!"

"I'm sorry Emma. You're going to have to prepare very hard for what is coming. Every Tuesday morning, come to my house. We'll practice for a few hours this summer," Lily said.

"Yay! More magic!" Andi exclaimed.

"Why Tuesday?" Tony asked.

"Because I know how much you kids hate Monday mornings," Lily answered. Emma groaned again. "Okay Emma, turn Coach Julio back into a human now,"

_"Him being a frog wasn't the plan, So turn this frog human,"_ Emma casted her spell.

There was Coach Julio, standing there shirtless.

"Coach!" Andi and Tony tackled him.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed. They finally let go. Coach saw Lily, picked her up, and fully kissed her on the lips. Lily gasped in surprise, but kissed him back. Then the broke apart, blushing all over.

"Thanks Emma, for turning me human," Coach said.

"No problem! If it makes Lily happy..." Emma trailed off. Lily glared at her. Tony looked at Julio suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're not working for that evil principal again?" He asked Coach Julio. Suddenly Coach turned pale.

"Uh, y-you mean my mom? Uh, um I need to tell you guys something. When you guys thought you vaporized my mom into ashes... Well, you didn't..."

"WHAT!" They all freaked out.

"Me and Maddie destroyed for good!" Emma exclaimed.

"You see, that was her last trick. She saved her self by temporarily turning into dust. After a week or so, the ashes rearranged themselves and she was herself. She was really weak. But she had enough power to turn me back to my original state and dump me in a pond," Coach turned towards Lily, "I've been looking for you everywhere ever since," he told her. Lily took hands.

"Julio, was this the same pond that Desdemona was killed?" Lily slowly asked him.

Julio swallowed, "Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure. And now that she is back, she is more powerful than she ever was. She has help with her now too, a powerful witch, and a powerful wizard. I'm not sure who they are though.".

"That means is the one who killed Desdemona!" Andi said.

"Even worse, she's back! The damn evil principal is BACK," Tony spat.

"You guys need to warn everyone else. I really hope Maddie will practice. Maybe I should train her as well as Emma..." Lily wondered.

"No! You are Emma's gaurdian! Maddie can die if wants to," Andi said.

"Andi!" Emma exclaimed.

While Emma, Andi, and Tony walked back home, Emma kept worrying. _Why does this always happen to me!? Why can't I have a break!, _she thought. Every time, something worse kept coming. First, and evil principal tried to destroy her. Next, her evil clone tried to destroy all magical beings. Now what?! An evil army of babies!? Then Emma realized she said that out loud. Andi and Tony gave her a weird look.

"An evil army of babies, Em? What the hell?" Andi asked, while Emma burst out laughing.

"Hey Andi, I'm finishing your smoothie," Tony said, and took a huge sip.

"No! Uh, I kinda spat in there, like alot. Like alot alot," Andi replied, with an unpleasant look on face. Tony spat the smoothing on Andi's face. Emma literally died right there. As Emma, Andi, and Tony sat in the middle of the road, laughing, Emma realized something. _I'll always have my friends. That's something Mrs. Torres and her evil companions won't have. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! No girls at swim practice!" Mac yelled across the swimming pool, when Maddie appeared at the end of practice. Andi gave him a look.

"Except my Andi bear," Mac said, and slapped Andi's back.

"Owwwww", she screeched.

"I just came to see Diego!" Maddie yelled back. She was wearing a black frok.

"Hey Mads," Diego said as he came out the the pool.

"Hey Diego!" Maddie said. Diego started to dry himself with a towel. Maddie started to take her black frock off. Diego froze. _What. The. Hell. Is. She. Doing!?, _Diego thought. But when all her frock did was reveal a red, strapless bikini, he calmed down.

"Diego! Look!" Maddie tapped him and pointed at the pool. The whole pool was turned into ice. Thank goodness the rest of the Sharks went home already.

"Sorry, it's just that when you're around, my powers go wonkers. And like especially today, since you're looking so hot..." Diego babbled, as he unfroze the pool. Maddie grinned at him and slid into the pool, "C'mon Diego!" Diego got into the pool.

He held her waist and Maddie encircled her arms around Diego's shoulders.

"Wanna see something cool?" Diego asked. Maddie nodded in excitement. Diego made an air bubble around them, and they floated under the surface, breathing perfectly fine.

"Omp! Oh my panther!" Maddie exclaimed.

They kissed. Diego's lips traveled all over her body, as her finger's traveled all over his. They became breathless; the bubble was really small. Finally their kiss broke, and their forheads rested against each other, and their bodies were entangled. Diego used the rest of his will power to expand the bubble. Then he and Maddie layed down, floating around the pool. Suddenly, they heard a splash; someone cannonballed into the pool. Diego broke their bubble so he and Maddie could get out of the pool.

"Hey Philip!" Diego said. Philip was the one who cannonballed.

"Diego," Philip greeted. Diego turned to look at Andi, whering a strapless black bikini.

"Woahhh, never saw you in those types of clothes," Diego pointed. Andi held an arm up.

"Would you shut up?" she said.

"Nice bikini," Maddie said quietly. Andi raised her eyebrows.

"No really, I like your bikini," Maddie admitted. She was still working on the 'being nice to Andi' which was really hard, because Andi hated her so much.

"Oh uh, um thanks, I guess," Andi said, uncomfortably.

"C'mon Mads," Diego said, as he put an arm around her. They walked away. Andi slid into the pool. Suddenly Philip pushed Andi back against the wall.

"Philip, are you corner me? Are you trying to eat me?" Andi joked.

"Kiss...Kissing is like eating, except with love," Philip said. Then Andi felt his lips on hers. She kissed back. Their kisses were intense, with a burning sensation. All of a sudden, she felt a splash of water. Andi gasped.

"PHILIP!" she yelled.

"Rule number 5, NEVER get distracted," Philip said, as Andi splashed water back at him. Soon they were splashing each other, between kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ding Dong, _the doorbell rang. Gigi opened the door to find...Zac?

"Hey Gigi, uh, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yea sure!" Gigi said. "So... what brings you here?" she asked, as they sat on her bed in her room.

"Uh... nothing, I just wanted to stop by and see you and Diego, you know... see how you guys are doing. Where's Diego?" He asked.

"Diego is at swim practice. Though it was supposed to end two hours ago, I wonder where the hell he is," She answered.

"Wait, there's a swim team? I swim!" Zac exclaimed.

"Nice! You should try out!" Gigi said.

"Oh, I also came here to ask you something," he said, uncomfortably

"Do you know anything about Maddie... vanishing? Almost like... magic?" he asked. Gigi gave him a wierd look. Then, she raised her eyebrows.

"You know Zac, I think I know what you're talking about," she said. Gigi walked over and sat at her computer. Zac followed her and sat next to her. She pulled out a video and played it. It showed Maddie and Emma talking in a bathroom. They were wearing a school uniform, so that meant they were in the school girl's bathroom. Emma held hands with Maddie. Maddie said some rhyming sentence, twirled her finger around, then pointed at the bench. It suddenly turned into a rabbit.

"Omgigi..." Gigi murmured. Emma clapped her hands. Maddie started to do the same thing to Emma, but Emma ran out in time.

"There are witches, at Iridium high!" Gigi said in her video.

"This makes perfect sense. That's how Maddie and her Panthers vanished in thin air! She is a freaking _witch!_" Zac said.

"You're right! I remember this now... it feels like I never knew about this until now, but I'm the one who recorded this...oh I know! Maddie and Emma must have found out that I knew, so they must have casted a memory spell or something!" Gigi said. Zac nodded.

"Though, if Maddie and Emma are witches, I wonder what I am. I mean, I never casted a spell or anything... things just happen," Zac wondered out loud.

"Wait...what _you _are?" Gigi carefully asked. Zac nodded. He took out a fireball. Gigi squeaked.

"You're a kanay!" Diego said, standing in the doorway.

"Diego, were you here the whole time?" Gigi asked him. He nodded.

"I had to listen. You were talking about witches," he said.

"You believe in them?" Zac asked him.

"I _know _them. I mean, I'm dating one too. Listen. You can't tell anyone about this. You'll be exposing us. And Zac, you're a kanay too!?" Diego exclaimed.

"I can't just not tell my followers about this!" Gigi said as she took her phone out. Diego snatched it away.

"No! Gigi. If you truly love me and care about me, then you won't say anything," Diego said. Making her feel guilty always worked.

"I don't get it. Why do _you _care if I say anything about this?" Gigi asked. Diego sighed and whipped up a fire ball. Gigi jumped back.

"You're- you're what he is!" Gigi said.

"A kandy?" Zac asked.

"A kanay! And how are you a kanay too? I was told I was the last living kanay in the world,"

"Well, you were probably told wrong," Zac said.

"We'll talk to Coach Julio as soon as possible. He's back, Gigi!" He said.

"Don't you think I know already? I posted it on my blog," She replied.

"Who the hell is Julio?" Zac asked.

"Lily's boyfriend," Gigi said.

"Wait, WHAT!" Diego said. They laughed. For the next 2 hours, Diego explained everything to Gigi and Zac.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye!" Hayley waved as Tony walked out of her house. It was 10:30. Her and Tony were talking in her room for the past three hours. _Time to sleep, _ she thought as she got in bed.

She was soon dreaming. A woman with short, blond hair and looked to be about 50 years old was speaking.

"You know what they did. They destroyed your mom, Hayley. And it wasn't even her fault. She was just not herself in her fool moon. Did they have to KILL her?" Hayley tossed and turned.

"Kill them Hayley. Destroy them. Destroy their happiness and wipe their smiles off their ugly faces," the woman urged. Hayley felt like she was losing control. Then she fell.

Hayley screamed and sat up. Even wearing only a flimsy silk tank top and an underwear, she felt that she was too hot. She decided to call Tony. Even though she was just using him to tell her all his friends' secrets, she can still use him to comfort her too, right?

"Hayley?" Tony answered her phone call.

"Tony? I had a nightmare," Hayley whispered.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Nah...I..I-just-can you come over and stay with me for a while?" She asked him. Tony came through her window a minute later. That was when she realized she was in her underwear. _Screw it, _she thought as Tony slid under the covers with her and held her in her arms.

He was gone when she woke up the next morning. But she knew what she was going to do. That crazy lady in her dreams told her one right thing: wipe their smiles off of their ugly faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie froze as soon as she saw Gigi laying down on the sand right next to Zac, bodies touching. Gigi was wearing a blue bikini with white pokadots. Zac was shirtless. _Are they dating or something?, _Katie thought. She cursed herself for not making her move first.

Andi, Daniel, Diego, Philip, Mac, Zac, Sebastian and Hayley were playing soccer on the sand. The panthers and Gigi were tanning. _Where the hell is Emma and Tony? _Hayley thought. She needed Emma to carry out her evil plan, and she need Tony because, well, she needed him. After all, Hayley was the one who invited everyone to the beach.

"Where's Emma and Tony?" Hayley asked Andi as she passed the ball to her.

"Oh they're getting pizza from the Seven," Andi told her.

Sophie was singing something really horribly.

"That's not how you sing," Maddie snapped, "This is how:

_Its Zac and Mac, Mac, Mac,_

_All dressed in black, black, black,_

_With really long hats and falling mats," _she sang.

"Maddie!" Sophie pointed. Mac and Zac were sitting in a heap of mats. They were wearing black suits and really tall hats. Everyone was exploding with laughter and were taking pictures.

"Sorry!" Maddie apologized, "I didn't realize I was actually casting a spell when I was singing," Andi came up to her and gave her a high five. Maddie grinned at her.

_Of course! Maddie is a witch! I'll just carry out my plan on her, _Hayley realized, watching Zac and Mac glare at Maddie. Hayley remembered Tony telling her that Maddie used to be different last year. She was bossy, mean, and threw smoothies at people all the time.

"Pizza is here!" Emma yelled. Everyone grabbed a piece. With all the commotion, this was the perfect chance to cast Hayley's spell.

"_She was mean and bossy a year ago, make it like Maddie never loved Diego," _

"I never knew you sing Maddie," Mac said.

"Ew! Chew with your mouth closed"

"Mads," Diego queitly said, and touched her shoulder.

"Did I invite you to my Bbq party?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Then why are you all up in my _grill!_" Maddie screeched.

"Diego! Tell your girlfriend to behave," Mac told Diego.

"I'm sorry, who the _hell are you!?_" Maddie asked him. She got up, walked over to Daniel and Emma, crossed her arms and asked them, "Are you two hunks dating now?"

"Duh," Emma answered. Maddie rolled her eyes sat down next to Zac.

"Hey hottie. Whats your name?" She asked him.

"Uh.. Zac. Didn't you know that already?" He replied uncomfortably.

"What the hell has gotten into her!" Diego yelled in fustration. He and Gigi were back at the Seven working their shifts.

"Well, maybe, she just took one big look at your face, and realized that ur ugliness isn't worth it," Gigi suggested.

"Gigi!"

"Oh look there's Zac!"

"Gigi this isn't the time to flirt,"

"Relax, I'm just gonna go say hi," Gigi sat down across from Zac. All of a sudden Maddie came and pushed her off the chair.

"Are you a poor dress maker?" Maddie asked her.

"N-no," Gigi answered.

"Then stop ripping off my material! He's MINE!" Maddie screeched.

Zac took out and grab Gigi's hand.

"Are we all a pair of boobs?" Maddie asked Gigi.

"No,"

"Then stop HANGING AROUND ME!" Gigi started to walk away, but Zac held on to her. Maddie gave him the death glare, and he let go.

"You know, I think Hayley needs me, so, I-I'm just gonna go," Zac started to get up. Maddie smacked her hand on the table.

"Not so fast," Maddie said. He sat back down and swallowed, his face pale.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tony: Hey Emma_

_Emma: Hey! Where've you been?_

_Tony: Nothing much... just spending time with my Hayley Zafft. Hbu?_

_Emma: Nice. U guys r soooo cute together! I'm at Lily's, our lesson is done and we just finished eating lunch_

_Tony: Hehe thanks. And cool_

_Emma: Gotta go, see you later!_

_Tony: Bye Em_

* * *

"Wait, did you say, Hayley _Zafft?" _Andi asked Emma after she told her the conversation with Tony. Emma nodded.

"Em, that was Desdemona's last name!" _  
_

"What!?"

"Something is fishy here. I think we better go spy on her,"

* * *

"Oh Maccy... Macaroni! Where are you!" Sophie called out. She was in Mac's house; Mrs. Davis let him in. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm and was dragged into a stinky room- it was Mac. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, and his hair was a mess.

"Soph, what the hell are you doing here? And don't call me that," Mac said. Sophie turned and started bouncing on his bed.

"Macaroni, I need your help!", she said between bounces, "I need your help to spy on Zac and Gigi with me for Katie. Sophie stopped bouncing. Mac went and sat next to her on his bed.

"But why?" he asked.

"Shhhhh, don't tell anyone, but Katie likes Zac," Sophie whispered in his ear. Mac shivered as he felt her hot breath on his skin. He laughed.

"I think everyone knew that already. Anyways, I'll help you. But first you have to help me spy on Tony and Hayley," he decided.

"But why?" she asked him.

"Something fishy is going on there. Hayley is so... snobby. How can she be with someone who is so sweet and sensitive?"

"True,"

"Ok, so we are going to spy on Tony and Hayley first. Meet me at my house at 3"

"Thanks Maco!" Sophie hugged him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Hehe no problem,"

He fainted.

* * *

They found Hayley in the park with Tony. Emma and Andi hid behind the bushes and trees.

"Ok we found them. What do I do?" Emma asked Andi.

"We need to figure out if Hayley is a witch. If she is, then she must've already known everything that was going on with her mom,"

"We still don't know if she is Desdemona's daughter Andi,"

"Which is why we need to test her. You have to cast a spell on her that can be stopped by only casting another spell. She'll cast that spell on her own if she is a witch. If she doesn't do anything after 5 minutes, then cast the spell on her yourself,"

"Okay," Emma said. Emma poked her head through the bushes to try to see what was going on- and hit something hard. Mac's huge eyes and swollen forehead were right in front of her eyes, with Sophie panting next to him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Andi asked them.

"What the hell are _you _guys doing here?" Mac asked them.

"Spying on Hayley and Tony," they both answered at the same time

"Why?" they asked at the same time

"To see if Hayley is a witch," Andi said.

"To see if Hayley _actually _likes Tony, or she's just using him for something," Mac said.

"Why would she use _Tony _for something?"

"I don't know!"

"Tony isn't capable of providing things that could be used for,"

"That isn't true!"

Emma got fed up with their arguing and cast her spell.

_"There's a drought underneath Hayley's feet; it needs to be fed, bring a small, mini rainstorm just over Hayley's head," _

All of them poked their heads to see what would happen.

Tony jumped and shrieked. Hayley rolled her eyes. She cast a spell and the rain storm stopped. Tony shrieked even louder.

"AHHHHHH! YOU'RE A WITCH!" Tony said, "I thought you told me everything about you. You kept a secret from me that you are a witch! Even when I told you I knew of them. How could you do that?" Hurt showed on his face, and he started backing away from her. Andi highfived Emma and they squealed. Mac slapped Andi on the back of her head.

"Shut your damn mouth. This the part where me and Soph came for!" Mac excitedly whispered.

Hayley face showed panic. She ran towards him and took his hands.

"Nonononono Tony! I never told you... because I was afraid you would judge me," she told him. Tony looked at his feet.

"I won't judge you Hayley. I'm not like Daniel, who still doesn't except Emma for who she is," Emma eyes widened.

They sat down on a bench and hugged, Tony's head resting on Hayley's chest. Hayley put her hands on the sides of Tony's face, closed her eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"AWWWWWWW!" Sophie said out loud. Tony and Hayley jumped. Mac pulled Sophie by her waist and dragged her out of the park.

"What the hell?" Hayley said.


	13. Chapter 13

Staring into Zac's sea green eyes made Gigi feel like she was actually lost at sea. They were sitting outside at the back of the library, where there were some tables. They decided to meet here instead of the Seven to avoid Maddie. If there was thing that Gigi knew about her, was that Maddie Van Pelt will never step anywhere near the library.

"What's wrong with her? She was so nice when I first met her. She was being such a bitch yesterday!" Zac told Gigi.

'

Mac and Sophie peered outside the Library's windows to spy on Gigi and Zac. Gigi and Zac couldn't see Mac and Sophie though, because the library's windows were tinted. Sophie called Katie.

"Katie! Come to the library immediately! Gigi and Zac are having a date!"

'

"I know right! Like one moment she was acting all nice and loving like the way my brother changed her, and the next moment, she turned into what she was last year!"

"What's going on here?" they heard a voice behind them: it was Katie, "Is this a date or something?" Gigi shrunk back, not knowing what to say.

"Yes," Zac said strongly.

"_What! _What do you see in her? She is the school gossip. She loves to ruin peoples lives with rumors for _fun!" __  
_

"You don't know anything about her!"

Gigi finally got a grip on what was going on and regained her balance. She was Gigi Rueda, a headstrong girl who could take anyone down.

"Do I look like a female dog?" Gigi asked her. Katie got caught off guard and shook her head.

"Then why are you looking at me like I'm a bitch! I thought we were friends,"

"Leave," Zac told Katie. She started to protest, but Zac calmly shook his head. Katie left. Gigi felt like she was going to cry. Her throat felt like it was going to shrink. Her eyes were already wet. But she refused to let tears come down. She was a strong girl. She was Gigi Rueda.

Zac walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're one strong girl. Gigi Rueda doesn't need any comforting, right?" he winked. Gigi managed to smile. Zac's fingers slipped underneath the bottom of her top. She gasped as shivers went up her spine. She couldn't take it anymore. She just had kiss him. Their lips smashed together, making out intensely. She felt ice and fire on her lips at the same time. She guessed that was the good part of being with a kanay.

"No PDA allowed at the library," a librarian interrupted them. Zac grinned at Gigi.

"Well that's our first,"

"What? Getting caught by an old lady?" They laughed as they put their arms around each other and walked out of the library.


	14. Chapter 14

Julio sat up and stretched on Lily's bed. He had slept with Lily last night, but she was already up.

"Mornin'" Julio greeted her as she walked into the room. She walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead. Then she went and sat down on the chair across the bed.

"You should get dressed quickly, Emma is coming over," she said. Julio groaned. Then she noticed Julio's green ugly sweater that was strewn on the floor and got an idea.

"Julio, your mom gave you that sweater, right?"

Julio nodded.

"We can use this to spy on her! Theres a spell, where if you have anything of someones, you can use that object to see what they're doing right now," Lily got up, and sat on Julio, her legs on either side of his torso. He grabbed her waist.

"This is why I love you," he leaned in to kiss her then all of a sudden, Emma popped out of nowhere. Looking at their position, she screamed. Lily sighed.

"I know you just mastered your transportation spells properly without landing in the pool, but you can't just pop out of nowhere and invade people's privacy,"

Emma giggled as Lily dragged her out of her room so they could let Julio get dressed.

* * *

Hayley wore a disguise and went to the Seven so she could spy on Maddie and Diego. Maddie's life was already ruined; she wasn't herself. This would ruin Diego's life. Then Hayley would still have eight more people's lives to ruin. She saw Maddie come up in the corner. Hayley couldn't help herself.

"Ooohh... trying to ruin Diego's life? Have fun," she said.

"Would you like a tissue?"

Hayley cocked her head to the side in question.

"Then why are you being so snobby?" with that, Maddie stomped away and sat right in front of Diego, demanding where Zac and Gigi were.

* * *

_"Mrs. Torres used to be attached to this object, spy on her and tell us what she is up to, and have her head checked," _Emma cast her spell. Suddenly, the TV on Lily's living room wall was replaced by Mrs. Torres's ugly face.

"Cool!" Emma exclaimed.

_ : Tanner! What are you doing with that damn orange?_

"She's getting fat," Julio pointed out. Lily shushed him. They were in bed, and the shirtless blonde dude who looked to be about in his 30's, was peeling an orange.

_Mrs. Torres: Don't get my bed messy!_

"Ew, was your mom _sleeping _with that guy?" Emma asked. Lily nodded, horrified.

_Tanner: So how is it going with that Hayley girl? _

_Mrs. Torres: She's ruining the lives we need ruined for us! But she is doing it pretty slowly._

_Tanner: Thats ok, we have alot of time. Our plan doesn't fall through till the beginning of next summer. Diego and Maddie are down, right? _

_Mrs. Torres: Yep. We still need Emma down though. She's the ugly Chosen One. Kimberly! Bring me some lemonade!_

A woman with wavy brown hair came in and gave a glass of lemonade. She looked the same age as Tanner.

_Kimberly: I feel a presence of someone else here. Someone's spying on us!_

* * *

"Maddie, are you all right? You haven't been yourself for the past two days," Diego said and sat down next to her.

"Did I ask you to take my temperature?"

"No..."

"Then why are you all up in my butt? _Diego is as ugly as a cat, so bring me a strawberry smoothie stat!" _She sat up, stood in front of Diego, and dumped the smoothie all over him.

* * *

Kimberly cast a protection spell and the video went blank. Lily's TV was back on the wall.

"Ughhh we need to figure out the rest of their plan before it falls through," Lily growled in fustration.

"It's ok Lily! We'll go to my old apartment where my mom used to live to find more objects that can be used. But we are done for today. Emma, I think you should go home," Julio said.

Emma teletransported back to her house. She ended up right in front of her dad, who just took a sip of orange juice. When he saw Emma, he spat it all over her face.

"You _are _a witch! I've been suspecting it for years, but I have always doubted it since there was no proof! Now you have to break up with Daniel, who is a human,"

All Emma could do was just stare.

"Get together with Jax! He is a wizard, isn't he? You guys won't be forbidden to be together,"

Emma smiled weakly

* * *

Maddie knew Diego should be mad. But instead she just saw a spark in his eyes.

Diego knew he had to bring his Maddie out. He tried everything, but one. Romance. Maddie _loved _romance.

He grabbed the hem of Maddie's shirt and pulled her to him. His face touched her chest. His lips trailed up her neck, making her shiver. Maddie breathed heavily and grabbed Diego's collar of his shirt. They kissed.

'

Hayley stomped her foot in fustration. True love's kiss, of course! That was the only way the spell could be broken! She should have kept Diego from Maddie.

'

Maddie kissed and licked up every splatter of strawberry smoothie on Diego and giggled.

"Glad to have you back Mads," Diego said.


	15. Chapter 15

_Emma stared into Jax's chocolate brown eyes as he stroked her hair. _

_"I love you, Jax," Emma said, then leaned in to kiss him._

Emma immediately sat up straight. She was sweating underneath her bed covers. Looking over at her alarm clock, it was like 3 a.m. _What kind of a dream was that!? _she wondered. It could only mean one thing... he was back! Jax was back! She transported in front of his house.

"Jax?" Emma said. Jax was standing with some girl, unpacking his luggage in his driveway.

"Emma?" Jax answered. She couldn't help it. She ran and lunged towards him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"You came back!"

"Yeah, the camp was only for a month and a half,"

"You still have a little more summer left!"

"I know right! Oh and Emma, meet Mia. I met her at the Rebel's boot camp. She's gonna go to Iridium High with us!"

Emma turned towards her, "Hey!"

"Hi! Ok guys, I'm gonna go ahead and sleep. Nice to meet you Emma!" she waved and entered the house.

'

Emma and Jax sat in the swings in the park, catching up. Emma told Jax every detail of her summer so far, and he told her every detail of his. They sat quietly, looking in the darkness for sometime.

"I forgive you, Jax," Emma finally said. Jax grinned, flashing his white teeth in the dark.

"Mostly because it was almost impossible NOT to forgive you,"

Jax laughed.

* * *

Everyone met at Jax's house to welcome him in the morning, including Sebastian.

"Hey Jax!" Diego said and hugged him, "Good to see you again," for Diego, it was hard to stay mad at someone. Jax greeted Mac, Zac, and Tony, meeting the other new members of the Sharks. He hugged Philip; it was nice to see the old zombie again.

"I guess its a LITTLE good to see you," Andi admitted to him, "But I need you to do something for me since you and E tied me up,"

"Shoot,"

Andi grinned. "I want you to let me ride your dirt bike," Jax rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Jax," Daniel growled. Jax gave him weak smile. Looks like he hadn't forgiven Jax like the rest yet. Even ANDI forgave him. Andi, who probably had hated Jax the most.

Everyone met Mia too. Andi looked like she just found her new best friend and enemy at the same time, since they shared the same interests, but Mia was girly like Maddie too.

"Hey, I'm Daniel," Daniel smiled at Mia.

"Hi Daniel,"

"You know, if you ever need a tour around Miami, you can call me," he winked at her and gave her his number.

* * *

"I can't believe Jax is back! Couldn't he stay away for, like, you know, the rest of his lifetime!?" Daniel told Emma. They were in her living room, watching a movie.

"I thought you forgave him," Emma said as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm not in the mood for this Emma. I think I need to leave. The T3 are probably causing a mess," Daniel got up and walked towards the door. Emma followed him. She gently touched his face.

"I'm slowly losing you, Danny" she said quietly.

"Bye Emma,"

He left.

Just like that.

_"Bye Emma," _

Did he just call her Emma? He never called her Emma! No one ever called her Emma! It was always Em, not Emma. She _was _slowly losing him, little by little.

* * *

Daniel felt his phone vibrate as he walked across the street to his own house.

_Mia: So... how about that tour of Miami?_

_Daniel: um... isn't it like 10 pm right now? thts rlly late_

_Mia: even better! Meet you at ur house in 5._

Daniel grinned at her confidence. Thats what he needed right now: a break from Emma and all her mess. Ever since he met her yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And spending time with Emma just made him feel guilty. It wasn't like he went for every new girl. He fell for Emma because he knew he was over with Maddie. But he wasn't over with Emma when he met Mia. She just gave him a spark. That meant that maybe, she could really mean something. He didn't even care that she was a witch.

* * *

Mia and Daniel sat at the shore of the beach. Daniel had shown her every place students at Iridium High loved to hang out.

"I really like you Mia,"

"I like you too,"

"But the problem is that I'm with Emma,"

"Wait, Emma is your _girlfriend?_"

"We can do this secretly,"

"No way. You have to break up with her first,"

"I don't think I can break up with her yet,"

"_Why?"_

"I don't know how she'll handle it!"

"No,"

Daniel looked at her with his puppy brown eyes.

"Oh what the hell? I literally just met her," She rolled on top of Daniel and kissed him.

_Ooh, feisty, _Daniel thought as he kissed her back.


	16. Chapter 16

*1 week later

Emma walked towards Daniel's house. She wanted to surprise him with the basket of cookies she baked. And of course, she wanted to see him since they haven't seen each other all week.

"Hi Emma! I didn't know you were coming over," Mrs. Miller greeted her as she walked through the door.

"Hi Mrs. Miller! I just wanted to surprise Daniel. Where is he?"

"He's in his room,"

"Thanks,"

Emma walked towards his room with butterflies in her stomach. She missed him.

Emma opened the door to find Mia and Daniel kissing. She dropped her basket of cookies.

"Emma?" Daniel said. Surprisingly there was no hurt shown on her face. Just anger.

"Emma, I can explain-"

"Explain _what?_ I know things weren't going right between us, but I still trusted you!"

"Em, I'm sorry you had to find out this way-"

"_Don't call me that,_"

Daniel stopped.

"And how long has this been going on?"

"A week,"

"You just can't resist, can you? Always falling for the new girls. Soon enough they'll be another new girl, and you'll leave and cheat on Mia," Emma slammed the door and stomped away.

Daniel looked over at Mia.

"You know that isn't true right?"

"Of course Danny boy," she continued to make out with him.

* * *

Emma ran.

She just ran.

She didn't know where she wasn't going, or had a particular destination.

She just ran in the darkness of Miami, hoping to clear her mind.

Emma realized that she never loved Daniel. She just missed him. That's why his secret affair didn't hurt her. It only angered her.

She finally ended up at Iridium High. It was quiet, and the crickets were chirping in the night.

Emma walked to the back of the school towards the pool, hoping to find Andi there, running laps. But she found Jax instead.

That's when she realized that the reason why she never loved Daniel was because she was still in love with Jax.

Jax was sitting on the ledge of the pool, his feet dipped in the water. He wore a T-shirt and shorts.

"Jax?"

"Emma?"

She came and sat down next to him.

"What's up?" he asked her

"Nothing much,"

She scooted closer to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Just that Daniel cheated on me with Mia.

"_What!?" _

"I know right! I thought Daniel was like that!"

"I never thought Mia was like that!"

Emma leaned away.

"Um, Jax? I need to tell you something: I never stopped loving you. When we were together, I was trying to change you, and acted like I didn't love you for who you are. But I DO love you for who you are. I know you don't have feelings for me, so go ahead and slap me now or something,"

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. But all she felt was Jax's soft lips on hers. Jax chuckled.

"Why would I slap you Em? I still love you too,"

Emma grinned. "Well, aren't you gonna get in the pool?"

"Only if you do,"

Jax took his shirt and pants off and went inside the pool. Emma took her shirt and shorts off, leaving her with a bra and an underwear. 10 minutes ago, she would have completely felt uncomfortable with this idea, but right now, it felt perfectly right.

She slid in. Jax started coming towards her. She backed away.

"So does this mean we're together?" he asked.

She nodded and her back hit the wall. Jax put his hands on either side of her on the wall, trapping her. Emma reached for his boxer's waist band, tucked her finger in, and pulled him towards her. They were so close their chests were touching. They kissed. Emma was determined to take control of the kiss and turned so Jax was pushed against the wall instead. She placed her hands on his chest and her knee against his stomach. They turned again and Emma's back was against the wall. Jax planted kisses against her jaw line and went down her neck.

"Too bad I can't kiss you under water," he said

"_Man, this guy can't get any hotter, so let both of us breath under water,"_ Emma said breathlessly.


	17. Chapter 17

**_All of "My Version" character's are now in my profile._**

_Ding dong!_

Hayley and Zac were sitting in the living room, watching a movie.

"Ooh! Tony is here," Hayley jumped up in excitement. Zac rolled his eyes.

Hayley couldn't wait till Tony came in. She used him for secrets and comfort, why couldn't she use him for romance too? Hayley even wore her extra short- booty shorts for him: her favorite.

"Hi Tony," she tried to say in the most flirtatious way, as soon as she opened the door-

And found...Katie?

"Hey Hayls, is Zac home?"

"Uh... yea he's in the living room. And don't call me that!" she told her as Katie pushed passed her.

Zac freaked when he saw Katie's face.

"Uh... um... do I have to call security or something?" he grabbed the pillow next to him and clutched tightly. Katie laughed.

"Relax! I just came to say a few words. I won't be for long," Katie said, "Can I sit?"

Zac made room for her on the couch. Katie sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I don't know what had gotten into me. I guess I'm just that desperate, huh," she smiled embarrassingly. Zac smiled back.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Gigi,"

"Already did,"

"Heard that Seb kinda had a thing for you," Zac winked at Katie.

* * *

Katie invited Zac, Gigi, the Panthers, Diego, and Mac to her new boat house the next day. Her new step-father bought it.

"Oh. My. God," Sebastian said in shock as he looked at the house. Katie smiled. He wasn't _that _good looking, but his personality made up for it. Zac had dragged him along, proving that 'Best friends always stick together' was _literally _true.

Gigi was recording EVERYTHING. Katie's new boat house was SO BIG! She needed to take in every inch of it and post it on her blog.

"Oh my panther! We should TOTALLY make this our new place to hang out for the panthers!" Maddie squealed. Diego gave her a ridiculous look.

"Are you frickin kiddin' me?! This place is 4 HOURS away from Miami! I'm still sweating from that long car ride. We should come here and spend like a week here, you know, like a vacation,"

"_Diego is sweating like crazy, so dry him up before he becomes too lazy," _

* * *

Hayley was sweating like crazy. She sat in the back of Zac's van, all cramped up in the long, hot, 4 hour car ride. It was worth it though- she had lives to ruin. She figured she shouldn't jump ahead to the stronger ones, like Emma, Maddie, Diego, Gigi, and Jax. She needed to start small, and then work her way up, like Sophie and Katie. Hayley peered through the van's window to watch the others. She was aching to get out of the car, but she would be seen. Finally, Hayley got fed up with waiting, she decided to take a small nap.

* * *

"Katie! Turn the AC on! It is sooo hot!" Sophie splat down on Katie's couch and started fanning herself. Mac walked over and lied down on the couch. His head was resting on Sophie's lap, arms touching Sophie's milky white-skinned legs.

"I'm gonna go tour the house: this is amazing!" Gigi said and walked away.

"I'll come with," Zac followed her.

Diego and Maddie disappeared somewhere. That left Katie with Mac, Sophie, and Sebastian. Katie sighed and walked outside to the deck. She could use some fresh air. She leaned on the railing and looked out at the view of Miami.

"Hey," Katie heard a familiar voice. She didn't know why, but every time she saw his face, she smiled.

Sebastian.

* * *

Diego dragged Maddie upstairs, trying to find some privacy from the others. Maddie giggled.

"Where are you taking me proxy?" Diego didn't answer her.

He found a spot. He slid his arms around her waist. Maddie's hands slipped under his shirt. She ran her hands all over his bare back while kissing him and took his shirt off. Diego's hands ran along her waist until he found her butt. Maddie gasped.

"Proxy," she nodded. Diego picked Maddie up. She wrapped her legs around his torso. He kissed her along her jawline, all the way down to her shoulders, making her dress straps slip off.

"OMGIGI!"

Gigi and Zac were standing there, with Gigi recording everything on her phone.

"There you have it. One of my closest friends and my _brother, _making out," Gigi stopped the rocording.

"GIGI! DELETE THE VIDEO!" Maddie yelled.

"Gigi, I'm your BROTHER!" Diego said.

"All the more reason to post this video!" Gigi squealed.

Maddie calmed down. "Gigi, if you are truly my friend, you wouldn't keep that video,"

Gigi's face morphed. Maddie felt relieved, thinking that Gigi changed her mind.

"No can do!" Gigi stomped away. Zac grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Maddie screeched with anger.

"_Clearly Gigi's mind needs a jog, so turn this girl into a do-"_ Diego stopped her. Gigi was clutching Zac tightly.

"I know she has that video, but there's no need of turning her into something," Diego told her. Maddie pouted.

"Thank you Diego! I-" Gigi started.

"Not, when we could do this," Diego took a step towards Gigi. She screamed. He sent a blast of hot, scorching wind to her face.

"Not so fast!" Zac yelled, and blew the blast of hot air away from Gigi.

_Shit, he's a kanay too, _Diego realized. He stopped.

Gritting his teeth,Zac walked up to Diego and grabbed his neck.

"That. Fricking. Was. Your. SISTER. You what could have _happened _to her if I didn't stop you?" Zac let him go, leaving nail marks on his neck.

"C'mon Gigi, lets go," Zac put an arm around Gigi and they walked away.

'

Maddie turned towards Diego.

"We can't be together anymore," she said quietly.

"_WHAT!?"_

"Look at what just happened!"

"What does that have to do with us being together!"

"I'm influencing you! I have an annoying habbit of torchoring people out of anger! If you never loved me, you wouldn't have done that to Gigi. To your SISTER,"

"Nononono Maddie you weren't influencing me! I did that out of my twin sister's YEARS of torchering me!" He tried grabbing her hands, but she pulled away.

"But don't you love me?" he asked her quietly. Maddie stepped forward, and whispered in his ear.

"I'll _always _love you, Diego Rueda. My proxy," She stepped back and and grabbed Diego's shirt that was still strewn accross the floor.

"Goodbye Diego," she sniffled, and teletransported herself out of there.

* * *

"So... new step-dad, huh?" Sebastian asked. Katie nodded.

"How is he?"

"_Horrible!_ He's just a rich ass hole, who doesn't give a crap about his new step-daughter! And all he does is have sex with my mom- its so disgusting! He clutches her butt when we are eating dinner!"

"Ew," Sebastian agreed her.

"I-I just feel like no one understands me-"

"Lemme guess. You are a girl who is going through really difficult changes. You're afraid to show the pain, so you just keep it all in, hoping you'll find someone that will understand you,"

"Looks like I already _did _find someone," Katie gave Sebastian a grateful smile.

* * *

Sophie started humming Mac's favorite song.

"How did you know thats my favorite song?"

"I didn't. Thats MY favorite song,"

Mac grinned. For a while they just sat there. Sophie humming, and Mac stroking her legs.

Mac looked up at Sophie.

"I'm hungry,"

"Let's go see if there's anything in the fridge!"

Mac got up off Sophie's lap and grabbed her hand. They ran to the kitchen.

"Woahhhh...so much...foooood!" Mac said in wonder, opening all the cabinets. Sophie took a peak in the fridge.

"There's ice cream-" she turned around- and got squirted by an orange.

"Maco! This was my f-"

"Yea yea yea, that was your favorite dress," he babbled. Sophie goofily grinned. Mac knew her so well.

Suddenly Mac felt something hit him really hard. Sophie threw something red at him.

"An apple!? Seriously Soph!?"

Mac got out the whipped cream and put some in his mouth.

"Hey! Gimme that!" Sophie tried to grab it out of his hands. Mac climbed on top of the center table. Sophie tried to jump and reach it. Finally, she climbed on top of the counter with him. She half grabbed the whipped cream. Whipped cream whipped everywhere as they fought for it. Suddenly, some whipped cream splatted on Mac's neck. Sophie leaned in and licked it up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Katie yelled. Sophie jumped and almost fell off the table. Mac grabbed her.

"My dad is gonna be furious! Sophie and Mac, you are going leave this place SPOTLESS!"

Sophie looked around in confusion.

"But there aren't any spots here!" she exclaimed.

"Tell you what. If you guys clean this place up to my satisfaction in 10 minutes, we'll all go up to the roof where the pool is,"

Sophie squealed in excitement.

* * *

Diego looked all around the house and finally found Gigi. He ran towards her to give her a big hug, when Zac came and stood in the way.

"Relax bro, I was gonna give my sis a hug,"

Zac reculantly moved out of the way.

Gigi and Diego hugged. All of a sudden, Diego started sobbing into Gigi's chest.

"Diego! Diego whats wrong?" she looked at him with concern.

"Maddie...maddie...she-she dumped me,"

"WHAT!?" Gigi's first instinct was to post the news on her blog, but this was her brother. She needed to comfort him.

"Why!?"

"She said that she was influencing me to do bad things,"

"She WAS influencing you! My Diego wouldn't have done what he did today without her,"

Diego started sobbing even more.

Oops, she shouldn't have said that.

* * *

Shirtless Diego and Sebastian were playing beachball in the pool. Katie was tanning. Sophie and Mac were playing around. Zac was laying down, with Gigi on top of him. Mac suddenly grabbed Sophie's hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend Soph?" he held his breath.

"FINALLY! THANK YOU GOD FOR KNOCKING SOME SENSE INTO HIM! You know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me the question? Like for over a century!" She slapped his head, then kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hayley woke up to the sounds of slamming doors and the car starting. _They're back already? _she wondered. She peered outside- it was already dark! She checked her watch- it was already 8pm!

_Dammit, I missed them! Man, I sleep like a dog_

* * *

Daniel ran up to Andi, Diego, Philip, Tony, Jax, Zac and Mac. They were all at the Seven, after hours when it closed.

"Guys whats wrong!" Daniel he asked.

"Oh, so you _did _decide to come," Diego glared at him.

"Well, yeah, you said you guys would kick me off the Sharks if I didn't,"

"Where have you been all week!?" Mac asked him.

"Yea! We never see you anymore. Its because you're with that new girl, Mia," Tony yelled.

"Yea! When you were with Emma, you still had time for us! All Mia does is just steal time away from you," Philip told him.

"I want the old Daniel back! I miss him," Jax said. Daniel glared at him.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Jax walked up to Daniel and grabbed his collar.

"Ok Danny boy. I've been trying to resist this question all week, but I can't hold it in anymore. _Why did you cheat on Emma?" _

"Speaking of cheating on Emma," Andi wound up her fist.

"Woah woah Andi what are you doing?!"

She punched him.

Right in the eye.

Daniel groaned.

"That was for cheating on Emma," Andi crossed her arms. Jax gave her a high-five.

Zac froze half of Daniel's body with his ice breath, so Daniel couldn't do anything, but still could be aware of everything.

"Now what?" Zac asked.

"I say we leave him like this forever," Mac said.

"No! Just the rest of the night. We'll stay here and do fun stuff," Diego said.

"It'll be like a boys night' out," Mac said. Andi glared at him.

"Except for my Andi bear," Mac slapped her back.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie walked into Maddie'!s room to see her crying on her bed. Katie was comforting her.

"Maddie, whats wrong?"

"I broke up with Diego!" Maddie sobbed. Sophie ran over to comfort her.

"Wait, if _you _broke up with _him, _then why are _you _crying?"

"Because I still love him!"

"Then why did you break up with him?"

Maddie was silent for a while.

"I was badly influencing him. Because of me, he did something very horrible!" she choked.

Maddie picked up Diego's shirt that was strewn across the floor and sobbed into it.

"I heard there's a new shoe sale at the mall!" Katie exclaimed. Maddie loved shoe sales.

Maddie angrily shook her head.

"Ooh! We can go to the Rocks to flirt with older guys like we did before you met Diego!" Sophie exclaimed. The Rocks was a place at the beach with jagged rocks, and where college boys hung out. The Panthers went there, trying to impress them.

"Look, I appreciate the efforts for trying to cheer me up, but its not working. I need something else to take my mind off of Diego," Maddie told them. All of a sudden, she grinned at them. "Let's talk about _your _love life!"

" I'm dating Mac," Sophie said.

"Ew!" Maddie made a disgusted face. "How can you like someone who is so stinky?!"

"Which is why they are perfect! Mac is stinky, and Sophie is fine with that," Katie said.

"What about you? Oh yea, you like Zac, but he's with Gigi," Maddie asked.

"I'm over Zac now. I don't even like anything about me. He's all serious. I like funny guys,"

"He's serious? That's exactly why Gigi needs him," Maddie muttered under her breath.

"Anyone else?"

"Well... there is Sebastian..."

Maddie stared at her.

"What?"

"_Sebastian? _Whats so good in him?! I mean you're wayyyyy out of his league," Maddie said.

"But he understands me! No one understands me like Sebastian! Not even you or Sophie!"

"I like your boat house," Sophie said randomly.

"Yeah I know, you said that only about like 300 times by now," Katie said, slightly annoyed.

"You know how Diego-"

Maddie started sobbing.

"Maddie! I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever, continue what you were saying,"

"Oh yeah! So you know how 'you know who' said we should all go to your boat house like a vacation? You should do that for the last week of summer! It will be the best way to end it nicely,"

"Soph, thats the greatest thing you ever said!" Katie squealed. Katie and Sophie started jumping up and down. Then they looked over at sulking Maddie.

"Maddie, if you want, I won't invite 'you know who' if it makes you feel better," Katie said carefully.

"It won't," Maddie said blankly, "He's your friend, you should invite him if you want to," Maddie said.

"Ok! Let's make our invite list,"

* * *

_From: Katie_

_Subject: Boat house_

_To: Maddie, Sophie, Gigi, Mia, Andi, Emma, Hayley, Zac, Jax, Philip, Daniel, Tony, Mac, Sebastian and Diego_

Katie: Hey guys! So u know my new boat house thats like abt 5 hrs from here? I was thinkin we cud all go there on the last week of summer, like a mini vacay. It would be a great way to end the summer! The only thing is that we need chaperons- my stepdad said he wouldn't just give the boat house just like that with out any adults. Any suggestions?

Diego: Great idea Katie! Thanks so much for stealing mine *cough cough*

Mac: Bless you!

Hayley: ^^^...

Gigi: Ill send you guys all the pics of Katie's AMAZING boat house

Andi: Coach Julio

Tony: Lily

Emma:  That's perfect! They know about magic and stuff, and you know, they're aren't old

Sophie: They can have their honeymoon here!

Maddie:  They didn't get married yet, Soph

Philip: BRAINZZZZ

Hayley: ^^^^^? wtf

Daniel: He's a zombie -_-

Hayley: Great! Let's turn him human

Mia: A zombie!?

Andi: WHAT!

Emma: you cant do that...

Hayley: yes I can! I just do the spell from my room, he'll turn human where ever he is

Andi: NOOOOOOOO

Andi: HAYLEY STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO NO NO PLEASE I BEG YOU JUST STOP

Andi: HAYLEY

Andi: Hayley?

Andi: HAYLEY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SMH SMH WHAT THE HELL

Andi: Philip?

Andi: SOMEBODY ANSWER MEEEE!

Sebastian: Wait... magic and stuff? Spells? Zombies? What are you talking about!?

Jax: Shit


	20. Chapter 20

Katie, Mac, Maddie, Sophie, Sebastian, Mia and Daniel drove in Sebastians van. Emma, Tony, Andi, Hayley, Zac, Jax, and Philip drove in Zac's van. Lily and Julio said they would come separately.

They all reached at the house at about 10:00 pm.

"How many stories _is _this place?" Jax asked Katie.

"6," Katie told him.

"Well, I'm going to bed! Peace!" Mia stomped away, Daniel following her like a puppy dog. Emma rolled her eyes.

Mac, Sophie, Maddie, and Zac went outside on the patio, roasting marsh mellows in the camp-fire. Katie led a tour around the house for Emma, Jax, Gigi, Tony, and Sebastian.

"So... does everyone get their own bedroom?" Jax asked.

"Yep," Katie said.

"Woah! How many bedrooms are in this house!?" Tony asked.

"30 or so,"

She led them into the bar in the basement.

"That's a lot of alcohol," Emma pointed out.

"My step-dad likes to collect different bottles of wine,"

"Have you tried some?" Jax asked her. She gave him a ridiculous look.

"Why would I ever do that!? Pshhhh,"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows- he knew she was lying.

"Ok ok! I've had a few sips. But I never got drunk,"

"Can I have some?" Jax shamelessly asked.

"Jax!" Emma exclaimed.

"No!" Julio walked in out of no where.

"This is an alchohol-free trip!" Lily said, right behind him.

"Except for us!" Julio took out a bottle and poured 2 glasses of wine.

"No fair," Jax pouted.

"It's against the law Jax!" Gigi giggled.

"Guys, I think you should go to bed now," Lily told them.

"But it's vacation! We can sleep whenever we want!" Tony exclaimed.

"I know I know! You can sleep whenever you want for the rest of the week, but today was a long day. We're telling you too," Julio said.

Reluctantly everyone went to their rooms.

* * *

_Jax: Hey Em_

_Emma: Jax! You're supposed to be sleeping! Its like 1 in the morning!_

_Jax: Can you come over?_

_Emma: Fine. Be there in 5._

_Jax: Woah Em, you don't have to get ready for me!_

_Emma: But I choose too ;)_

* * *

"Jax?" Emma stood in the door way.

"Emma?" Jax croaked. Emma walked over and slid into the bed.

"Woah! Whats wrong with your eyes?"

"I can't sleep, Em! I've been trying so hard! I figured that if you stayed with me, then it might be easier to fall asleep,"

Emma giggled and held him in her arms. She figured he was just pretending to not fall asleep; Jax could sleep like a dog. He just wanted her to stay with him. But she stayed with him anyway, knowing that.

* * *

Sebastian saw Katie get up and walk away from her room. He got up and followed her.

Sebastian followed her to the library. She started looking through some books.

"Looking for something?" He asked. Katie jumped.

"Did you follow me here?"

"Yep. So... are you looking for something?"

"I...I couldn't fall asleep,"

"So... you decided to come to the library?" Sebastian asked.

"Ok. Here's the deal. My step-dad told my mom once that there were secrets in this old boat house. I know they aren't real, but those kind of things interest me. He mentioned there were some books about it in the library, so...yea,"

"Look, there's a section that says beach houses," he pointed.

Katie jumped, her shirt going up with her; the books were too high.

"Here, lemme help," Sebastian said.

He picked Katie up and she took out a book.

"Look, it says "Sol-Mate"! Thats the name of this beach house!"

* * *

Emma woke to flickering lights.

"Get up!" Lily said.

"What time is it?" Emma scratched her head.

"It's already 7!"

"What!? You woke me up this early in the summer!?" Emma yelled.

"Don't you wake up this early in the school year?"

"Yea! But this is the summer! Well, I'm already up now. Can't do anything about that now," Emma said, getting out of her bed, revealing Jax.

Lilly gasped.

"You two... you guys... you SLEPT TOGETHER!?" Lilly screamed, horrified.

"Nononono! We didn't do anything! We just... slept!" Emma clarified.

* * *

Emma walked to the kitchen to find Andi drooling on the table.

"Lily?" she asked.

"Lily," Andi replied.

Emma started making pancakes.

"Oh thank goodness you're making breakfast. I do NOT want to eat ANYTHING that Coach Julio cooks," Diego walked in.

"You're my angel," He hugged Emma around the waist.

Daniel walked in and started making some omelets. Emma glared at him.

"What? I like cooking up breakfast too! And I'm doing Breakfast At Bed for Mia," Daniel winked.

"Are you _trying _to make me feel worse?"

"Nope. Just trying to get you to get over me." He picked up a tray and set everything up.

"I'm ALREADY OVER YOU!" Emma growled in fustration. Daniel shrugged, picked up the tray, and went back up stairs.

"That Mia girl is making him an ass," Diego pointed out.

"Katie should have never invited those two. They just make the mood in the room go low," Andi said. Emma smiled at their efforts to cheer her up.

'

Emma ended up making pancakes for everyone, Sophie helping her. She thought it was fun!

Finally Jax came down. He was dressed and everything, but his face still looked like a mess. He walked up behind her and hugged her waist, chin tucking over her shoulder, as she was cooking.

"Mornin' beautiful," he pecked at her shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Hell yes!" Emma turned around and put her hands on both sides of his face.

"Then why don't you look so well?"

"What?" Jax asked, confused.

"Look at yourself!" Maddie gave him a mirror.

Jax shrieked.

He had dark shadows around his eyes, and there were bruises all over his neck. He never looked more terrible!

"FIX ME!" he shrieked

"Alright alright! Calm down, bunzo!" Maddie said.

_"Jax isn't so well, he feels horrible! So fix him up to make him feel normal, so he'll look adorable," _Emma cast her spell. Jax went back to normal.

Katie and Sebastian were secretly discussing something over by the table.

Diego walked over.

"Tell me what you guys are up to, before I die out of curiosity," he told them. Katie and Sebastian looked at each other.

"Everyone! Gather around!" Katie yelled. Lilly, Emma, Andi, Philip, Jax, Maddie, Diego, Mac, Sophie, Julio, Gigi, and Zac gathered around them.

"Me and Katie were looking through some books at the library, and we found this," Sebastian pointed to a book that said: The Secrets Behind Sol-Mate.

"We found this inside," Katie flipped open to a page that looked like a map.

"It looks like there are secret passageways in this house," Sebastian said.

"And these X-marks might represent something important, like treasure or something," Katie told them.

"So who wants to go treasure hunting!?" Sebastian asked.

Suddenly Tony came running at them.

"Guys! Guys! Hayley is missing! I can't find her! I looked EVERYWHERE!"

"Try the summoning spell," Diego told Maddie. She frowned. Why was he talking to her? Was he like trying to woe her into getting back together with him?

_"I don't know whether Hayley is either far or near, so bring Hayley right here," _

It didn't work.

"Let's split up. Some of us go with Tony, some of us with Sebastian," Zac said.

"I'm with Seb," Jax said.

"I'm with Seb," Andi said.

"I'm with Tony!" Emma said.

And so Emma, Tony, Zac, Diego, and Lily went to look for Hayley. Jax, Andi, Gigi, Maddie, Sophie, Julio, Mac, and Philip went with Katie and Seb.


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian, Katie, Jax, Andi, Maddie, Philip, Sophie, Mac, and Julio went down to the basement. Sebastian walked up to the door.

"It says the entrance is somewhere around here," he told them.

"I don't see anything," Jax said.

"Well, maybe we just need to move some things around," Andi suggested.

They all began to move things around, trying to find switches. Sophie just sat on top of the bar's counter, staring at the painted lamp that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Why aren't you doing anything, Soph?" Mac asked, as he tried to move the counter to see if there was anything behind,"

"You guys are all taking the space!"

"Ugh! There's nothing here!" Maddie growled.

"You have a nice lamp," Sophie said randomly.

"Eh...?" Philip said. He looked human after Hayley's spell, and he didn't crave brains anymore. But he still needed to work on his vocabulary.

"Well, maybe if Sophie tried to help, we might FIND something!" Katie said angrily.

"Ya want me to do something Katie? I'll do something," Sophie said angrily. Sophie almost never got angry.

Sophie yanked on the lamp that was hovering over her head.

"There ya go! I did something!" she yelled at Katie.

"Look!" Julio pointed. The sink that was against the wall sank into the ground, and an opening appeared in the wall behind it. Jax tackled Sophie.

"I love you Sophie!" he squeezed her.

"Can't...breath..." Sophie choked. Jax let go and smirked.

"Just kidding, I don't love you. I love Emma," Jax walked away and stepped through the hole.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this guy being on the team," Julio said as he stepped through after him.

"Don't worry, you won't," Andi grinned and patted him on the back, following him. The rest filed after them.


	22. Chapter 22

_"Whether she's far or near, bring Hayley here," _Emma tried again.

"You already tried that spell like 5 times! Why isn't it working!? You're a witch. YOU'RE A WITCH! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING! Did you lose your powers or something? Is something holding you back? Do you, like, not want Hayley to come back 'cause you're jealous of us? Why isn't it working!? I mean for goodness sake, YOU'RE THE FREAKING CHOSEN ONE!" Tony freaked out.

"Calm down Tony!" Diego said.

"I CAN'T!" Tony replied. Emma looked at Lily. She nodded back.

"Look Tony, the only explanation for this is that Hayley somewhere where magic doesn't work or won't be able to be reached,"

"Where's that? MARS!?" Tony's eyes were wide open.

"Where would that be?" Zac asked seriously. Anything Zac said was serious.

"Somewhere where mountain ash is located,"

"Mountain ash?" Emma asked.

"Mountain ash is immune to magic. Old witches and... other creatures used it to protect themselves," Lily explained.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING AN OLD WITCH CAPTURED HAYLEY!?" Tony started to tear up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tony started to sob for the next 15 minutes.

* * *

After everyone stepped through the hole, the hole closed again and the sink came back up again.

"Woah there," Andi said.

"Looks like we're stuck in here. Lets keep moving. Sebastian, what next?" Julio asked.

"Follow me," Sebastian led them through the tunnels.

"Ugh, its so damp and dark in here!" Maddie complained.

"Ooh! Me likey," Sophie said. Maddie gave her a look.

_"It's so dark in here, we need a light. So bring me a flashlight, to make everything right,"_ Maddie casted a spell. No flashlight appeared.

"Why isn't it working!" Maddie yelled. Jax looked at her, concerned.

"Try something else," he suggested.

_"Jax's hair is so ugly, it needs a hat. So bring me one stat," _

No hat appeared. Maddie screeched. Suddenly, the tunnel shook. A bunch of dust fell on Philip.

"AHHHHH! WE'RE DYING! I'M DYING!" Philip freaked out.

"Calm down, zombie boy. We aren't dying," Gigi said after the tunnel stopped shaking.

"Wait. Is that... mountain ash?!" Katie asked. Katie was secretly really smart, and had one of the highest IQ at Iridium High, but was afraid to show it because of being a Panther.

Julio took a closer look at the dust on Philip's shoulder and took some between his finger.

"Yes, yes it is. It makes so much more sense now! That's why your magic is working, Maddie," Julio told her.

"So, what. The mountain ash makes the tunnels immune to magic?!"

"Yep,"

"Ugh!"

Andi began to brush off the mountain ash off of Philip. Suddenly something burned in her hand.

"Ah! What the hell?"

Julio stood still. His eyes became so wide, that Andi was afraid they were gonna pop open.

"What!?"

Julio swallowed.

"Nothing..."

Andi squinted at him.

"You know something. And I'm gonna find out what,"

* * *

They had been walking for hours through the tunnel.

"What the hell! How big _is _this place?" Gigi complained._  
_

"I dunno... the map seems pretty small, but these are long tunnels," Seb told her.

"I think we should all take a break," Mac said.

They all sat, leaning against the walls.

"Ow!" Andi's leather jacket started to smolder.

She sat in the middle of the tunnel and stared at Julio.

"If you're trying to get me to crack open something, it won't work," he told her. She rolled her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

This couldn't get any worse. Maddie's powers didn't work here. They have been walking through the tunnels for hours and hours! Was Sebastian even reading the map correctly? Sophie was humming an annoying song, Gigi and Jax were arguing, Mac and Philip were talking about some ridiculous zombie video game, Katie and Sebastian were exchanging special looks, and the mountain ash kept burning Andi- which resulted a very wide-eyed Julio. Maddie should have just went with the others to look for Hayley, even though Diego was there. She felt like she couldn't stand it here. She turned her phone on, hoping to get distracted.

"Ugh! There's no cell reception here!"

"Uh...what do you think?! We're underground," Sebastian said, like she was the stupidest person in the world.

"MY FEET ARE HURTING SOOOO BAAAD!" Gigi wailed.

"I think I burned off a lot of calories!" Mac said excitedly.

"Why? You're so skinny already," Sophie pointed. Mac giggled.

"I think my leg muscles have gotten bigger," Jax said, looking over his shoulder.

"I think your ass muscles have gotten bigger," Andi smirked.

"What time is it?" Katie asked Maddie.

"OH. MY. PANTHER. We've been walking on for 10 HOURS! Even though I thought we walked pretty long, I didn't think we'd go on for this long. How big is even your mansion Katie? Did we like walk under the ocean?" Maddie exclaimed.

"WRONGGGGG! We've been walking for about 5 hours. I've timed ourselves on my digital watch," Sebastian corrected Maddie.

"Well check the time right now, smartass," Maddie replied. Sebastian switched the watch's mode.

"Shit, you're right. It's like... wait... what the hell!? It says its 11...AM! We started walking at like 1 in the afternoon!" Sebastian said.

"The only explanation is that we just walked into a different time zone. Which means, we're not ANYWHERE, near Miami," Jax told them. Everyone looked at Katie.

"What!? This isn't exactly MY beach house!" Katie defended.

"But there's something magical about this house. It's got tunnels that are covered with mountain ash!" Julio pointed out.

"Which I'm STILL CONFUSED ABOUT!" Andi butted. Julio glared at her.

"Katie, do you know any other old legends about this house?" he asked her.

"No... I refused to listed to my step-dad... he's an ass,"

"Sebastian, is there anything in that book?"

"Ugh... there might be. But I think we should take a break. Rest for an hour or two," he said. Everyone agreed.

They sat against the wall. Except Andi- her jacket was smoldering again.

"Anyone bring food?" Mac asked, rubbing his hands together.

"No! I would have if I knew this would be a day-trip instead of an hour-trip!" Maddie complained.

"Hey! I found something! Listen.

_Sol-mate has many legends. Many people believe they aren't real. But there are some who KNOW that they are real, for they are very special individuals, who stand out of others,"_

"They might be talking about witches and wizards!" Gigi suggested.

"Oh! I found a story that has to do with the tunnels.

_The tunnels of Sol-Mate: It starts in the basement. There is a trigger in the ceiling, where it opens a hole in the wall. The X-mark marks a special room. In the olden days, creatures locked up magical beings in this room. They lured them into the room with gold. Gold is everywhere in the room-"_

_"_Damn, I'm soooo looking for this room," Jax interrupted.

_"Once the magical beings saw the gold, they would go inside. The others would lock them up. The prisoners would rot and die in there in 10 minutes, essentially joining the gold._

_The tunnels- is basically a maze. But there are no dead ends. Whatever route you take, you will end up too that room. When you enter the tunnels, you aren't in the real world anymore. Time may seem normal, but up above, it is going very slow. One hour here, means 5 minutes in the real world._

_Once you enter the maze, you can't go back the way you came from. There is another way out. You will find them in the outskirts of the room._

Thats it," Sebastian said.

"So... even if the "room" can make you rot and die in there for 10 minutes, we still have to find it in order to get out of there," Katie said.

"AND... we have to find it to get some gold!" Jax pointed.

"No. No gold," Julio strictly said.

"But why?" Jax whined. _This kid is really starting to get on my nerves, _Julio thought._  
_

"There could be _anyone _hiding there! Once you get in, you many never be able to get out," Julio said.

"Ow! Something is poking my butt! Ow!" Sophie complained.

"Wait! Sophie, move!" Andi pushed Sophie into Mac. Something glinted.

"What is it?" asked Maddie.

"Keys," Andi held it up, "Quick, dig up some dirt to find a key hole or something,"

"No! You do it! I'm not getting my hands dirty!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I BURN TO DEATH WHEN I TOUCH THIS DIRT!"

Gigi rolled her eyes.

"I'LL DO IT!" She pushed Maddie and Andi apart and started digging. She finally felt something- a key hole. She tried the first key- it didn't work. She tried the second- it opened! There was a box. Just a box.

"That's what this key was for? A DAMN BOX!?" Maddie said, frustrated.

"I wanna hamburger," Mac randomly muttered, rubbing his stomach. All of a sudden, a hamburger appeared in the box. Andi put on her magical goggles. The whole box was covered in red magical dust.

"Guys, this is magic! This may be the only magical thing here! Just summon something, and it'll come to us!"

Everyone ordered their food. Maddie even ordered a pair of shoes, and they appeared.

They slept.


	24. Chapter 24

Andi woke up to a grunting sound. Jax was crouching down. His eyes was sqeezed shut and his hands covered his face.

The grunting grew worse and worse.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Andi asked him.

There was no answer. Just more grunting.

He was screaming now. The others woke up.

"Jax! What's wrong!?" they all asked.

There was silence.

He finally spoke.

"My eyes. My eyes! They burn! IT BURNS! MY EYES! IT DAMN BURNS! AHHHH!"

It was almost impossible to calm him down.

It was silent again.

"Jax. Take your hands off. Let us see your eyes," Julio said carefully.

Jax slowly uncovered his face.

Then he opened his eyes.

Maddie screeched.

They whites of eyes were blood red.

There were black vains popping all around them.

Jax started screaming again. The screaming eerily echoed off of the tunnels.

"Guys, look! I found something here in the book," Sebastian said.

They words on the page fit the exact description of Jax's eyes.

"It says that this happens when you eat a pomegranate seed around here," Katie said.

They all turned to Jax.

"Jaaaaaax? Did you eat any pomegranate seed when we first arrived at this house?" Gigi asked sweetly.

"Ye-Yeah! There was a bowl of them in my room, and plus pomegranate seeds are one of my favorite- ARGHHHHHH! MY FREAKING EYES!"

"It also says there is a cure! Its like a bottle of yellow liquid somewhere hidden in the room. All we have to do is get a drop of it!" Katie exclaimed. Mac looked at her.

"A bottle of yellow liquid?" he asked. Katie shrugged.

"Thats what it looks like from this picture in this book!"

"Sounds like a bottle of piss to me..." Andi muttered, picking at her nails.

"Ok. This room is creeping me out. It isn't just 'the room' anymore. It's 'the room of doom'" Philip said. Sophie giggled.

"That rhymed!" she mumbled! Philip rolled his eyes.

"Of all people we could have brought to this place, why did we bring her?! She's the most useless!" he said.

"Hey! Don't say that. And plus, she is the one who discovered the entrance to this place anyways," Mac argued protectively.

"Whatever! We could have found that ourselves! It would have just took longer," Philip said.

They started arguing. Jax started grunting and screeching. Sophie and Mac started flirting. Katie and Sebastian looked all confused and kept looking at the map- were they going the wrong way or something? Sophie was randomly giggling. Julio was arguing with Andi. Gigi was recording the whole thing. Once again, Maddie was bored out of her mind. The only thing she could concentrate on her heels and make sure they wouldn't crack on the tunnels' rocks while they were all walking.

Then she screamed.

Everyone stopped.

They just walked on into bones.

Dead bones.

Dead human bones.

Maddie screamed again.

The rest of the tunnel was covered in bones.

"We must be on track. We're getting closer to the room. I think they had alot of battles here and people died here a long time ago," Sebastian said.

"We're close? Well then lets move it people! I need a mani and a petti as soon as we get home," Maddie said and moved ahead of all of them.

_Crunch._

"Did I just... step on a...?" Maddie whispered.

Everyone else nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you guys hear that?" Maddie asked them. She heard eerie whispers that echoed through the tunnels. They were starting to scare her.

"Yeah! They're like whispers," Jax said.

All of a sudden, they heard an evil crackle of a woman. It was so loud, Maddie thought her eardrums were going to burst open.

"What the _hell is that!?" _Julio exclaimed and pointed to a shadow that looked like a bat, but wayyyyyyyy bigger.

As soon as everyone saw it, it whisked away.

They continued to walk for another half hour, in fear.

Suddenly, Sebastian abruptly stopped. They were standing at a fork of 4 different tunnels.

"The map ends here! Where's the room?" he said.

"Looks like we're going to split up. It seems like the room is going to be in one of these tunnels," Julio said.

"Me, Philip, Gigi, and Jax can go in one," Andi said.

"Nope. I'll go alone in a different one. I can handle it. I'm a wizard," Jax said.

"You're a _powerless_ wizard," Andi corrected.

Jax took his shirt off and revealed his six pack. Andi shrunk away.

"Me and Sophie will go together," Katie said. She _definitely_ did NOT want Sophie to go alone.

"Me and Mac will go together," Julio said.

"Great! Now I can ask you all these questions about your relationship with Lily I never got to ask!" Mac said excitedly. Julio rolled his eyes.

"That leaves Sebastian, with muah," Maddie said glumly. She _always _ended up with Sebastian. Every school project was assigned with him. And he never did anything, just tried to get the scoop on "Maddie Van Pelt" for Gigi.

Gigi and Sebastian exchanged a look. Maddie's eyes widened.

"Oh no ya don't! No interviews! Or else I'll kill you with my extra sharp heels!" Maddie said murderously. '

* * *

Jax walked down his tunnel. The tunnel was really hot, so he decided to keep the shirt off. Suddenly everything went dark. There was no light.

"Jax?" a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Emma?" he responded. He could recognize her voice anywhere. He really must have missed her if he was hearing this. Emma was up in the real world somewhere safe. Not down here in this hell hole.

Suddenly there was a bright light- a spot light. And it was shown on a large rock.

"Jax?" he heard Emma's beautiful voice again. Suddenly, her head popped out of the rock. Her hair was dripping wet.

"Emma?" There was no way he could muster _this _up. It had to be real.

The rest of Emma walked up to him. She was in a short, white, sleeveless dress that was wet. Her skin was glowing, and her lips looked as red as blood. For a second he thought she was E, but E would never go for wearing a white dress.

Emma smelled of her perfume. Everything about this Emma was familiar. It HAD to be Emma!

"Jax, are you ok?" she asked, concered. He took a look at himself. His pants were torn, he was shirtless, and his face was probably a mess (why the hell did he eat that pomegrate seed!?). At this moment, Jax felt very tempted to hide behind that large rock. He didn't want Emma to see him like this.

Emma cast a spell on him.

"There, all better," Emma said. He looked at himself again. His pants were normal again, and his bare torso wasn't grimy and dirty anymore. She probably fixed up his face too.

"Thanks, Em!" he was about to hug her, but then, was she even the real Emma?

She walked even closer to him. He stared at her lips, her body, wanting to kiss her so bad right now. What was holding him back? Oh yeah, the fact that this might not be the REAL EMMA.

She placed her cool hands on his middriff. His body went stiff, resisting.

"Whats wrong, Jaxy Waxy?" she asked. Her sexy voice ringed in his ears. Her hands moved to his back, making him shiver. Her lips went to his ear.

"Why are you holding back?" she asked again. She planted a kiss on his chest, then a bunch up his neck. Finally they reached his lips. Her lips came very close to his, tickling him. She waited there, until Jax couldn't take it anymore. He just _had _to kiss her. His lips came crashing onto hers.


	26. Chapter 26

A bright light blinded him as soon as his mouth reached Emma's. He even heard thunder. Then everything went back to normal, except the fact that he was kissing a real/nonreal/he didn't even know Emma, and everything was dark except that one spotlight.

* * *

Maddie and Sebastian walked into another fork of tunnels, though this time there were only two.

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up again," Sebastian said.

"Yaaaaahs!" Maddie exclaimed. Sebastian looked at her.

"Screw you," she said and ran into one of the tunnels.

"Wait, Maddie! We need to figure out how to communicate! Maddie! Where are you going? Maddie! Wait!" she kept running until she couldn't hear his voice anymore. It wasn't like she hated him or anything, it was just awkward. First of all, he's keeping an eye on her because he's Gigi's henchman. And then there's Katie. She didn't know if Katie and Sebastian were together, or even if Sebastian like Katie back. Katie was her best friend, and it was just awkward.

All of a sudden she tripped on a rock. She fell on her bare knee, and it started bleeding.

"Ow shit! Stupid heels..." she said in frustration. All of a sudden, Diego appeared in front of her, kneeling.

"Mads, are you ok?" he asked, his face showed concerned.

"Diego, what are you _doing _here?" she exclaimed.

His concerned face turned into an evil grin. Not the goofy grin that she had always seen on him, but evil.

"Not that I care," he stood up, crossed his arms, and chuckled. Maddie gave him a weird look.

And then there was Andi. She was laying right next to Maddie, in the same bleeding position. But she wasn't wearing what she was before. She was wearing a blue dress. That definitely wasn't the real Andi.

"Ow shit! Stupid heels..." she said. Maddie could believe it. She stole her line! Even though her knee was bleeding too...

"Andi, are you all right?" he kneeled down in front of her, his face showing the same, concerned face.

"Yea... I'm ok..." she stammered with pain. Diego scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. He iced her knee with his powers, then helped her up. Andi placed her hands on his shoulders, and his on hers. Maddie noticed that they were standing very close to each other.

"What are you doing!?" Maddie panicked. Wait, why was she panicking? That wasn't the real Andi- she would never wear a dress down here. And Diego was in the real world, safe, and looking for Hayley.

Diego kissed Andi.

She kissed him back.

And then they were kissing.

Maddie screamed as Diego started to unzip Andi's blue dress.


	27. Author's Note

Please give a lot of feed back, good or bad on every chapter. I really want to know what you guys think, and I want to know what you want in the future of the story. And also for the many of you who might be questioning of when this story will end, I'm not planning to end it any time soon. I plan to make this story a big one.


	28. Chapter 28

They were laying on the rock, Emma on top of Jax. Her wet, short, white dress was slowly slipping off as Jax slowly kissed her neck.

He wanted to look at her. He wanted her. He wanted her _so bad._

He needed to take in Emma, his sexy, beautiful Emma, that was looking like a goddess.

He paused to take a look at her. He stared right into her eyes, and she looked back.

And that was when he knew this wasn't his Emma.

* * *

Mac and Julio spit up when they saw another fork. Personally, Mac would _love _to have Coach Julio with him. He could really use his six pack power on his side. But Mac had to look like a man when Coach Julio looked concerned. He told him that he would be fine on his own.

That was a total lie.

He envied all of his best friends for their powers. Diego was a brave kanay. Daniel had always had a witch a girlfriend, no matter what (though now Mac didn't really consider Daniel as his best friend anymore. Daniel didn't have his back ever since he met Mia). Andi had a strong personality and mentality, _and _was a zombie's girlfriend. Tony had Hayley, another witch. All of them had confidence. Except him. What did he even have? ...Sophie? He loved Sophie, but was Sophie even the one? Sophie was adorable and cute. He had seen her the way no other guy has seen her before. But now that they were together, he had to admit that she was pretty cuckoo.

He stopped walking. There were footsteps. It was Sophie. She was wearing a bra and a lingerie.

A normal person would say, "Sophie? What are you doing here? You look so hot..."

But the words that came out of Maco's mouth were completely different.

"What the _hell _are you wearing? You look like an ugly koala,"

Sophie would usually start sobbing if she heard this comment. She LOVED koalas.

But this Sophie just cocked her head to the side and frowned. Her whole body posture was filled with confidence.

She...flickered.

* * *

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Maddie screeched.

Diego stopped and stepped away from Andi. He crossed his arms.

"You destroyed me, Maddie. You broke my heart. And I know the evil, Maddie Van Pelt. She would never get back together with me. _Never_," _  
_

"That is not true!" Maddie said. Tears ran down her face and fell on her bleeding knee. It started to sting, making her cry even more.

"I had to move on! I had to. If I didn't, I would've been sulking the rest of my life.

I opened my eyes. Truly. And you know what I realized? Andi was the one. She is brave, daring, beautiful, and one of the best friends I could have ever had. You're a selfish, insecure _bitch_ who doesn't even care about her own best friends. You _love _torturing people, and started to influence me too! I almost took out my own sister!"

* * *

Sophie body...flickered. FLICKERED. Like she was an image on a computer screen or something. And then she turned into another human being.

SHE TURNED INTO ANOTHER HUMAN BEING.

WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIS WORLD.

The human was a girl, about his age. She had long, beautiful long curls, but she was wet, and she was wearing a white dress. She was strikingly very pretty.

She laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, you really think that you love Sophie?" her sweet voice filled his ears like a beautiful song.

"I...I already knew that..." Mac stammered. He took a step closer to her. "What... exactly...are you?"

* * *

Her eyes were black.

Dark, ice cold black.

Not the warm, chocolate brown eyes, but black.

Black.

Jax pushed "Emma" off of him. The whole thing suddenly gave a sense of wrongness.

She pulled at his pants, "What are you doing?" she flirtatiously said.

"Stop. Get off," he calmly said. She continued to tug at his pants.

"Stop! GET OFF,"

She sighed, then smiled wickedly as she got up.

Then she turned into another girl. The girl was blond. She was pretty, but her face was too soft for Jax. Not his type.

"You're a siren," he pointed out. She sweetly nodded. Sirens were deadly women. They took the form of your loved ones, and tortured you. Jax was sure that he would have become a sex slave if he didn't realize what was happening. Sirens were mythical creatures... at least he thought they were mythical. But now one of them was standing right in front of him..

"But... you... sirens... are supposed to be in water! Like lakes, oceans, rivers..."

"These tunnels used to be part of the ocean," the Siren shrugged. He could tell this one was a softie. That was why he could break through her so easily.

"Who else do you have?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You KNOW what I mean. You're aren't the only Siren here. How many other Sirens are here, and who did they take control of?"

"There were only three. You and Mac broke free. There is still one though... and she's getting tortured... a lot actually,"

"Who?"

There was no answer.

"WHO!?" he took a step towards her and whipped out his pocket knife. She eyed it carefully.

"You know I cannot bleed,"

Jax took a step closer anyways.

"Maddie Van Pelt. My my, what a show she's holding. Her experience is the most painful,"

"Stop it. STOP IT!"

"Not so fast Jax, I need something in return,"

"I'll give you anything. Anything you want! Just leave her!" he pleaded. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you care so much?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, she _is _my friend," he painfully admitted.

All of a sudden, the tunnel became very crowded. Everyone was here, except Maddie. The Siren spoke up.

"I need one of you, in order to safe Maddie," she declared.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Think of it...like a sacrifice," she advised.

"You mean, like, _killing?_" Mac asked, clearly freaked out. The Siren nodded.

"I'll go," Coach Julio stepped up.

"What!?" Andi exclaimed.

"I'm responsible for all of you guys. If anything goes wrong, it will be my fault. I have to go," he said confidently.

"Are you out of your _mind!? _Lily is going to KILL me if she finds out about this. I'll go instead," she stepped up.

"No! You're a girl! I'll go!" Jax said.

"Helloooooo!? Sexism here! I'll go!" Katie exclaimed.

They all started to argue.

"Stop, stop!" Philip said, "Stop arguing!"

But no one listened to him. Finally, he growled. The whole tunnel shook. Everyone stopped. Even though he was "human" now, he still had his zombie abilities.

"Stop arguing! You're wasting your breath and time! I need to go. Not any of you guys. I'm not even real. I don't even exist. I'm not from here even! Let. Me. Go," Philip said.

"You're leaving me?" Andi shakily whispered. Philip walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Someday, someone will love you as I do. Someone _human._ And that person will be meant to be with you forever. I'm not that person," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then he hugged all of his other friends.

He left.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Sorry about Philip... I'm REALLY sorry..._**

**_And I'm sorry for Sophie and Mac_**

**_And I'm sorry for Miego_**

**_But I had to add drama. Every witch way IS about drama, isn't it? _**

**_Plz give me feed back on if I should bring Philip back or not._**

**_And also if you still want Mac and Sophie to be together._**

* * *

The Siren heeled Jax, so they didn't have to find the "bottle of piss" to cure him. The Siren had also showed them the way to the room. They all walked through the tunnels, silently mourning Philip. Although Mac thought that Maddie seemed to be crying about something else.

"I feel wind. Follow me," Sebastian said excitedly.

'

There was a huge hole in the ceiling of the tunnels, and there seemed to be something like a tornado going through it.

A portal.

They were finally going home!

They each jumped up into the portal.

As soon as Mac went through, he saw darkness.

Pure, black darkness.

* * *

They were on the roof. Tony was sobbing- still couldn't find Hayley. At first Emma thought Hayley was just sleeping in at her room or something, but now she was REALLY worried. Hayley was gone for the whole day! It was already dark! And Emma was even more worried about the others who went on the "treasure hunt". Emma didn't think they were going to be gone for that long.

Suddenly she heard a screech.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm dying! I'm dying! It's not a portal! It's a DEATH portal! Wait, is this how heaven looks like?!" Mac was in the pool, squirming.

"Calm down! You're not dead dumb ass. It's just night time," Katie popped up next to him. The rest of them were also popping up too.

"You guys are back!" Emma exclaimed.

"Why are you guys in the pool?" Lily asked.

All of them climbed out of the pool, and greeted the others.

"Jax?"

"Emma?"

Emma ran slammed into him, hugging him.

"I'm wet, Em," he chuckled, breathing in her hair.

"I don't care," she whispered back.

'

Everyone was embracing each other. Except Maddie. She just stood there watching everyone, wondering if she should just tele-transport home. Ever since that bitchy Siren ruined her life by posing as Diego and Andi, Maddie felt like she could never look at them the same way ever again.

She felt a warm had on her shoulder.

"Mads, are you ok?" She heard Diego's voice. The last time she heard Diego say that, he ended up kissing Andi. Anger surged through her mind.

Maddie turned around, looked at Diego with her red, teary eyed eyes, and slapped him.

His face showed so much hurt, that it made HER feel hurt.

_Good,_ she thought, and tele-transported out of there.  


"Where's Hayley?" Julio asked after all their embraces.

Silence.

" Wait, you guys haven't found Hayley yet?!" Julio exclaimed.

Tony started sobbing again. Emma felt _soooo _bad. She was the Chosen One! If she couldn't do this, she was useless.

_"Wether she is far or near, bring Hayley right here," _Emma put all of her power into that spell.

She fainted for a split second, and Jax caught her.

Hayley was in the pool, and appeared to be passed out. She was floating on a... chair? Why was her hands tied up?

Zac and Sebastian pulled her out. Tony tapped her. She didn't wake. He kept shoving her, but she still didn't show any signs of movement.

"Stop! Stop. Tony, stop. This is the way it is done," Diego rubbed his hands together.

He slapped her, and she screamed. Hayley fumed with anger.

"Bastard! Stupid bastard! Idiot kanay! Son of a bitch! Kanay of a bitch! Screw you kanays! Kanays shouldn't even exist! Screw you!" she started ranting. Zac looked very offended, but Diego just stared at her blankly. Tony shut her up by kissing her fully on the lips.

* * *

He was dead. Philip was dead.

Her love. Her life. It was dead.

Not even Emma could cheer her up. Everyone tried, well, except for Diego. Diego was too busy being sorry for himself. She was fine with it though. To be honest, Maddie's slap was pretty harsh.

She remembered the rest of yesterday night perfectly. The night they all came back from their "treasure hunt". Treasure hunt? More like torture week. They all gathered around the fireplace, retelling their story to the rest of them. Andi went too. She put on a confident expression on her face. She figured that if she acted ok, then the others would think she was ok and leave her alone. And Andi wanted to have fun! Andi Cruz did not cry, or sulk over heart breaks. She was Andi Cruz. She could handle anything.

Plus, she figured having fun was the best chance she got on getting over Philip.

* * *

Apparently they found Hayley in the pool, passed out. She was probably drunk. _I swear, that witch is way more cuckoo __than Sophie, _Maddie thought. Katie sent her pics.

Katie and Sophie pleaded Maddie to come back and finish off the vacation, but Maddie threatened to ruin their lives once school started. She loved how the Panthers loved her and feared her at the same time.

She was sitting at the beach, at the Rocks. The Rocks was a place in the beach where older guys in her school hung out.

No one was there right now though- Maddie knew this because all these guys were having football practice.

"I've never seen Maddie Van Pelt look so glum," she heard a deep, handsome voice say.

"Nick? Uh... aren't you supposed to be at football practice?" Nick was the hottest senior in her school- a year older than her. He was a tall football player, with dark curly hair and olive skin. Maddie loved his blue eyes the most. She used to flirt with him freshman year when she was dating Daniel.

"Sprained ankle. Coach told me to not come to practice today. I remember you coming here all the time! I've missed you!" he said, and gave her a side hug. Maddie managed to smile.

"That was two years ago," she told him, giggling.

"Yeah yea... its because of Diego, right? You're still dating him?" he asked. Maddie looked down at her hands and started picking at her fingernails. He sat down on a rock diagonal from her. His leg was touching hers, sending prickles up Maddie's body.

"Let me guess... bad break up," . Maddie slightly nodded.

"You can't live like this. Sulking all the time. I did that all the time when my ex dumped me!" he exclaimed. He leaned closer.

"And thats when I realized that that wasn't the way to get over her. You gotta live the most of life, doing whatever you want! Listen. Ya gotta week of school left. You have to live the most of it. Do whatever you want this week. _What ever ya want," _he said.

A blast of wind went by, making Maddie shiver. Nick moved closer to her, giving her warmth. He placed his hand on her thigh, and started stroking it in circles.

_"What ever, you want," _


	30. Chapter 30

"Everyone thought the reason I went missing was because I got drunk then got lost in the mountains. But let me tell you what happened. Let me tell you what happened!" Hayley screeched.

The witch raised her eyebrows.

"It was all you, you beastly woman! YOU drowsed me with sleeping pills. YOU hid me in a pile of mountain ash. All so that they could get distracted instead of helping the others down in the tunnels."

The ex-principle tilted her head side ways.

"Oh! And what the hell did you do to them in the tunnels? You released the SIRENS! The deadliest magical creatures of all time!"

Mrs. Torres sighed.

"What is your goal here? Are you trying to destroy the magical realm? Or are you just trying to kill them, once and for all?"

"It's not like you're doing a great job either. You're trying to ruin your so called "friends" lives with no success what so ever," Mrs. Torres replied.

Hayley groaned in fustration.

"My goal, is to ruin Emma Alonso. She is more of a threat to everyone than just being the Chosen One. She has unseen powers that are yet to be sprung. We must destroy her first to get her out of the way..."

"Ok, so what is your step after destroying her?" Hayley asked, finally understanding everything.

"I take over the magic realm! I will be their queen,"

"And I'll be the princess?" Hayley giggled excitedly.

"Yeah...whatever,"

"So what now?"

"We destroy her friends. Those are Emma's weaknesses. She would sacrafice anything to save them. I'll be sending a companion to watch you do your job,"

"Who?" Hayley asked. But the witch was gone already.


	31. Chapter 31

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Mia asked. Daniel literally dragged her out of her room, she did't want to leave that place! Apperently she was "catching up on sleep from rebel camp". He wasn't going to waste his last week of summer on watching Mia sleep.

"Magic truth or dare!" Jax exlaimed. Daniel violently shook his head.

"No magic!" Jax shrugged. He didn't want to start another fight with this guy.

"Alright, let's play," Andi said demanding. Andi, Diego, Gigi, Daniel, Mia, Jax, and Julio all sat in a circle outside on the deck. They could see all the bright lights of Miami from their view.

"Jax, I dare you to jump into the pool with your clothes on," Daniel squinted at him daringly, as if that was the most challenging thing he could come up with. Mia snorted. "You're supposed to ask him if he wants truth or dare,"

"I don't care,"

Jax shrugged and dove into the pool next to him. Then he climbed out, taking his wet, shirt off, revealing his six pack. Gigi automatically took a snapshot with her phone.

After a few rounds, it was Jax's turn.

"Daniel, I dare you to tell me the real reason why you cheated on Emma," he asked. Mia snorted again. "You're supposed to ask if he wants truth or dare, stupid"

Jax shrugged. "He didn't ask me, why should I ask him?"

"You know why I did it? Because Emma... Emma... Emma was... was...was ugly! Emma was ugly," Daniel grinned.

Jax did nothing but shake his head and smile slightly.

"I love how you are trying to invoke and irritate Jax to try to get into a fight, but Jax won't just budge," Andi smirked.

"Shut up, Andibear," Daniel told her.

"What, is that my real nickname now!? Oh come on! You guys can do SO much better,"

It was Mia's turn.

"Diego, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this place," she tilted her head, silently challenging him to say that there was no other pretty girl other than Maddie.

Andi rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon! He's obviously not gonna kiss anyone cuz Maddie-" her voice muffled as she felt someones lips on hers, scrunching up her eyes. Then she slowly opened them, to find Diego in front of her. His eyes were still closed, and he was breathing heavily. For awhile, no one moved, no one said anything. Then Andi slowly shut her eyes, and leaned towards Diego, their lips slightly touching. She gave him a brief kiss. Then the kisses became more strong, and they were kissing passionately. When Andi heard Gigi's squeal, she jumped apart from Diego, red all over.

When it came to Andi's turn, she picked big time.

"Coach, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" he said.

"Tell me why that mountain ash was burning me," she crossed her arms and looked straight into Julio's eyes.

"Uh, uh... I pick dare!" he stammered. Andi only shrugged.

"Then I DARE you to tell me why that mountain ash was burning me,"

Julio looked at Lilly, who was suntanning along with Emma and Katie next to them. Lilly nodded at Julio.

"You really want to know?" he asked Andi. She violently nodded.

"You're a afjahskdfal" he whispered.

"What?"

"You're a jasdjf;lajs" he looked down.

"Whaaat?" Andi came so close to him, that she could almost bite his eyes out.

"Werewolf,"

Andi stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You're a werewolf," he said again.

Andi started to giggle.

"Whaaataat? There is no way that I of all people am a were- hold on, do those things even exist?" she asked.

* * *

_**Hey sorry guys, I've been really busy with highschool and all, and I haven't been updating often. I'm trying my best though :)**_

_**So I want your opinion. Should I continue the story by adding on chapters onto this same "book" or should I create another "book" and continue the story? I'm just looking at how many people will want to read my story. I mean, would people really want to read a 30 chapter story? Let me know, thank you guys so much!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Maddie shivered with excitement as she peered down the 60 ft tall cliff she was about to jump. She was wearing a navy blue bikini with white polka dots, even though her red strapless bikini was her favorite. It reminded her of Diego, which she couldn't handle.

"Hey! Are you jumpin' or what?" She heard Nick's voice down below. He had already jumped before. This was his version of "do whatever you want," but maddie thought dumping smoothies over ppl was a much better idea. Whatever. Maddie would do anything to get over Diego.

"It's ok! I'll catch you!" She heard Nick again, who was urging her to jump already. Maddie rolled her eyes and jumped. When she splashed into the water, she suddenly felt a pair of strong, warm hands grab her by the waist and steady her. She slowly turned around and looked up into Nick's deep blue eyes. His olive skin seemed so irresistible, and Maddie just wanted to run her hands through his long curly black hair. She felt his hot breath against her cheek, as she leaned in, eager to touch his juicy red lips- and then she felt a cool, wet splash that went over her head. Nicks warm hands were off her waists and they both turned to see what happened. And then there was Nicki, laughing her head off. Nick's ex-girlfriend. She had short, straight, jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. She was obviously intimidating, but Maddie was still ranked the most intimidating girl in school. But Nicki was one of the few people who could tolerate Maddie.

Maddie growled in frustration, Nicki ruined her moment! She was about to score MAJOR popularity points in the whole city of Miami!

Maddie expected Nick to get mad at Nicki too. He was about to score major popularity points by kissing the most intimidating, pretty, hot, yet dangerous girl ever. But apparently Nick didn't care about that, because the next thing he said was: "Hey! How's my Nicki doin'?" and then he gave her a bear hug and kissed her.

He kissed her.

Who kisses their ex when they kiss her?!

Maddie couldn't handle it anymore. More than humiliating, this was insulting to her. She had to leave. She couldn't just stand there watching the two act like old romantic couples. She flashed out of their.

* * *

Emma and Andi sat in Emma's room, having a late night dinner. The rest had fallen asleep. Emma noticed Andi picking at her food.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked. Andi kept staring at her food for a minute, and then finally glanced up.

"Diego. Diego's wrong," Andi said.

"Really? I thought you two were always cool. Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Emma asked. Andi widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, looking surprised.

"Wait! So you don't … don't know it?"

"Know about what?"

"The kiss!"

"Of course I know! What about it?"

Andi sighed. "I don't know…. I don't know how to feel about it. I know me and Diego both lost someone… but it just doesn't seem right,"

"Well you certainly gave Diego the wrong impression when you kissed him back," Emma snorted.

"Ugh. What do I do?!" Andi wailed.

"Tell him! As soon as possible! Or else it'll be very hard to get out of it," Emma advised.

"Alright, I'll tell him tomorrow," Andi decided.

"No! Tell him now. Who knows, he might be dreaming about how hot you are…"

"Fine," Andi got up and walked out of the room. Emma sighed and looked at Andi as she walked out. She remembered when she was in the center of all the drama with Daniel and Jax last year, but something told her that Andi was going to be at the center of all the drama this year when school started. That meant Emma had to really have Andi's back, just like how Andi had always had hers.

"Emma" she suddenly heard a whisper from behind the door.

"What Andi? Too scared to talk to Diego? Well I'm not gonna talk to him for you, you know that right?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's not Andi," She heard a spanish accented male voice,

"Coach Julio?" she asked. What the hell was he of all people doing here?

"Yes...uh...can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure….?" Emma got up and opened the door. Julio came in and sat down on Emma's bed.

"So…. what's up?" Emma uneasily asked. This was awkward. Julio was nice enough, but Emma never really had a real conversation with him alone.

"I need to talk about Andi. Do you know about her being uh….uh…"

"A werewolf? Yeah, Mac mentioned that. But I just assumed he was just saying it like a figure of speech, not literally...wait. Julio, where are you going with this?"

Julio just stared at her.

"She's a werewolf, isn't she,"

"Yep,"

"A real, living werewolf?"

"Yup,"

"Do those even exist?"

"Emma, that's like asking: do witches and wizards even exist? Well yeah they do! There are a lot more magical creatures out there. You're not the only ones," he told her.

"So… what do we do with Andi? Wait hold up, since when was Andi a werewolf? Like did she become one last year? Or was she born with it or something?,"

"None of her family members have a history with werewolves, so no, she wasn't born with it. And she didn't get it last year, it was probably the year before. Lily said she didn't see any signs freshmen year, but they started to develope in sophomore year,"

Emma was quiet, trying to process everything. Then she said, "That means someone bit her at the end of freshman year. Someone else, here in Miami, is a werewolf, that gave her this disease,"

"Hold on Emma, this isn't a disease. It's a gift in many ways, if Andi uses her abilities properly. But we need to find out who had bitten her. Whoever gave her the bite, will have a reason behind it. And it is important to find that out, whatever it is,"

* * *

_**Hey! Do you guys want me to use the whole vampire werewolve thing? Or is that too boring and overused? Pls lemme know asap! Thanks so much! Oh and BTW all the pic links of the new characters are on my profile... in case you want see how I had them in my mind. Thnks!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Andi sighed heavily as she gathered her courage up and walked over to Diego's door to knock.

"Hello?" She knocked, in a small weak voice. What the hell was that? No Andi, you have to sound strong and confident.

"Diego? Are you in there?" She tried again, this time her voice more clear.

No answer.

Andi grunted in frustration. Of course, Diego wasn't in his room in the middle of the night. He was obviously balling his eyes out because of maddie somewhere.

Andi couldn't go back to Emma- to much pressure. And plus, she thought she saw coach Julio go in there- whatever. It must have been Jax. Andi needed some fresh air. She needed to cool down. She headed towards the roof, where the pool was. She knew it wasn't good enough to run some good laps, but water helped her calm down. Andi took the elevator up instead of running up the 5-story staircase. She was a swimmer, not a climber. As soon as she reached the roof, she cannon-balled in, pajamas still on. As soon as she jumped, she heard a high, girly, shrilly shriek, and almost shrieked back.

"Arghh mah god there's a murdurer in the pool! Argh mah god please don't kill me I'm innocent! God, save me from this ugly person-"

"DIEGO SHUT UP!" Andi swam over to the quivering Diego and slapped his face. He opened his eyes, his eyes wild with recognition, then his face morphed into a hurtful expression. Andi grinned.

"Now Diego, am I really ugly?" she giggled. Diego sighed with a smile, and he pulled her into a hug and slapped her back. Andi pulled back, grinning back at him. It felt just like old times, when her and Diego were best friends. But suddenly the memories of Diego's kiss flooded back into her mind, and she frowned. Diego also looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Listen Diego…." Andi started, scratching her head. But Diego nodded his head and put his finger on Andi's lips.

"I know, I know. Don't say anything. It's not gonna work out for us. I realized it after...the….the kiss.." Diego sheepishly look to the left. Andi just beamed at him, relieved that he was the one to said the words of the truth out loud. She floated next to Diego, both of the them leaning against the wall.

"So…. what about Maddie?" Andi carefully asked, as if Diego was a fragile, delicate piece of china. She was afraid that he was going to break, and burst into tears. But all Diego did was shrug.

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going to try to get her back?" Andi asked, like he was out of his mind.

He was silent for a moment, picking at his fingernails. Then he got up off the wall and faced Andi and stared into her eyes.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" he sincerely asked. Andi tensed up, wondering if she said something wrong. Was he really going to forget Maddie?

"Of course I'm gonna try to get her back! Who the hell do you think I am, Sophie?" he rolled his eyes at leaned back on the wall. Andi sighed with relief that Diego was in his right mind. Even though she still hated Maddie, she realized she hated Diego without Maddie even more. His sad mood just brought everyone down in the room.

"Well whatever you do, I'll be on your side," Andi gave him an assuring smile.

"Why wouldn't Maddie want to get back with me? I'm as hot as fu-"

"Let's change the topic, shall we?" Andi cut in.

The rest of the week zipped by. Diego was actually excited to get the last week of summer overwith and start school. That was when his plan could would be executed- his plan to get Maddie back.

Emma, Jax, Diego and Julio were standing in the boys locker room, before the first day of school started. Mac and Tony walked in with their bags in. Mac looked confused.  
"Why is Emma in the boys locker room?" Mac asked.  
"And why is Coach ok with it?" Tony seconded in.  
Emma rolled her eyes. "We're talking about the problem of Andi becoming a werewolf."  
"I don't get what the problem is... Andi will have super awesome powers!" Diego said, confused.  
"Forget about her powers, I'll train her. We need to figure out who turned her. There hasn't been a single pack of wolves in Miami for generations. Whoever turned her, turned her for a reason." Julio told him.  
"Ok, when did this happen?" Jax asked.  
"Freshman year?" Emma asked.  
"Freshman year, yes. Lilly calculated, and it was in the beginning of freshman year."  
"That's when I moved here..." Emma said.  
"Guys, think. What happened during that time? Who could have been a werewolf? Who could have turned Andi?" Jax said.

"Lilly confirmed that it wasn't anyone from our school. When did Andi interact with people other than Iridium High students and staff?" Emma said.

Everyone was silent.

Then Daniel spoke up.

"Swim meets! That's it!"

"But we swam against so many different schools in our meets! Wait, Julio. How exactly do you get turned into a werewolf?" Diego said.

"Claw marks will kill you, so it wasn't that. In order to get turned, the werewolf has to intentionally turn someone, and thats by biting them," Julio said.

"Where exactly do you bite them?" Max asked quietly.

"Somewhere," Julio said abruptly. "You guys better go, you need to get to your classes,"

They exited out of the back door of the school, so they could come in from the front. Then nothing would look too suspicious if Andi saw them.

Diego stepped away from his group of friends as they approached the front of the building. He thought he saw a glimpse of blonde hair inside, and started to speed up his walking- though that could have been anyone. He opened the doors of Iridium High with a grin- when he saw that the girl with blond hair was some random girl. Then he spotted Nicki, who was poking around with Nick. Ugh, Nicki was some ruthless girl. Then he saw another blonde, talking to Katie. Yes! That must be Maddie! The blonde turned around and eyed Nick and Nicki- with envy? Wait, it something go on with Maddie and Nick while she left? Maddie suddenly glanced at Diego. They held their gazes for awhile. Then Maddie broke it, rolled her eyes, and stomped away. Diego frowned and began to follow her, when he felt to hands on his chest, stopping his movement.  
"Stay away from her," he heard Katie growl. Sophie nodded. Diego almost burst out laughing when he saw the panthers' determined look on their faces. But he knew he had to hold it in if he needed to get to Maddie. He shrugged and turned around and walked away, only to another route to get to Maddie. He glanced back to see if he fooled Katie and Sophie, and saw them high five each other. Diego smirked- how they even survived in life was a unanswered question to him.

Hayley found Tony with his friends as they entered the school.  
"Where exactly are you guys... Coming from?" Hayley asked.  
"Home?" Mac said. Hayley gave him a look. Tony pulled her away from the rest of them.  
"We were discussing about Andi being a... U know..." Tony told her  
"Hell yea i know! Do werewolves even exist?!"  
"I don't even know. The rest of them are taking care of it. If they need any help, I will assist them. But until then, I think I'm going to stay away" Tony said. They had arrived at Hayley's locker.  
"Good boy" she grinned and patted his cheek. Tony smiled back and leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head so that he was kissing her lips instead. Hayley pulled back and turned to open her locker. Tony tapped her shoulder and pointed. "Look, that guy is staring at us." Hayley turned around to see who he was talking about. A short, muscular guy with broad shoulders was leaning against the corner of the wall, arms crossed. He had brown, spiky hair and hazel brown eyes, and he was intently staring at them. He met eye contact with her.  
"Who is he? I never seen him at Iridium High before." Hayley shrugged, but didn't break eye contact with the guy. The guy seemed so short, he was probably at least a foot shorter than her. But his big muscles shown through his tight, see through shirt made her a bit nervous. He turned and walked to an empty classroom. He stopped in front of the door and tilted his head, indicating her to follow him. Then he stepped in. Hayley knit her eyebrows together.  
"I'll be right back" she kissed Tony's cheek and started walking towards the classroom.  
"But where are you going?" He asked.  
"Uh... To the bathroom!" She said and hurried away.

Diego found Maddie entering the janitors closet. He stopped and peered behind the wall to watch her. Maddie stopped before the closet, looked around, and stepped in, closing the door. Diego heard the door click, knowing that it locked. He approached the door, sighing. How the hell was he supposed to open the door now? Suddenly he remembered something Maddie did, back when they were dating. They were at Maddie's house, alone. Maddie was trying to get into Maddie's mom's closet. She took a card and slipped it between the door and the side and the door unlocked. Diego took his wallet out and pulled out a random business card. As the card approached the door, he heard a poof, and suddenly there were a dozen more locks on the door.  
"Ha! You think you can get to me using my own tricks? Fat chance!" He heard Maddie sneer. Diego chuckled.  
"I'm sorry Maddie, I didn't want to do this. But you leave me no choice," he took in a deep breath and exhaled a gust of wind. The door blew open. Maddie stood there, looking vulnerable and her hair was all over the place.

Hayley tiptoed into the room with caution. But the room was empty. Hayley rolled her eyes and began to walk away, when she heard a "hey" behind her. Hayley turned around. The guy surprisingly the same height as her.

"Uh.. hi?" Hayley said.

"You know about the plan right?"

"What plan?"

"THE plan!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yea! Mrs.-"

"Look, wierdo. I don't know who the hell you are, and I have no clue about your "plan" or whatever. Nice meeting you, probably the last time I will talk to you,"

She turned around once again to walk out of the classroom. Suddenly the door closed on it's own. Then the guy appeared right in front of her.

"How did you do that?' Hayley carefully asked. "Are you uh….uh… a witch?"

"No! I'm a-"

"Ok bye weirdo. If you can do that and you aren't a witch, then I don't know what the hell you are. And I don't want to know. Goodbye," Hayley flashed out of the classroom.

Diego took a deep breath.

"Look Maddie, I don't know why you are avoiding me. I know you want to be with me. Why don't we just solve this problem by getting back tog-"

"One more step closer to me and I will turn you to stone!"

"-ether," it was too late as Diego took another step. Suddenly Maddie disappeared, and he couldn't move. He looked down- his whole body was rock hard and gray. Maddie had really turned him into stone. Diego closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his frustration. He opened his eyes- and he could move again!

"What just happened?" he asked himself, clearly confused and impressed with himself at the same time.

Mia found Daniel. Thank goodness they had alot of their classes together- she would have been lost by now if it weren't for him. Daniel tried to grab her hand. Mia gave him a look and slapped it away. What the hell was he doing? Holding hands was so lame! She hooked her arm out, indicating Daniel to take it. He shrugged and hooked his arm around hers. Once they reached Daniel's locker, Mia put one hand on his shoulder, and knotted her other hand into the back of Daniel's hair. She pulled him into a kiss. Daniel leaned forward, so that Mia was mainly supported by one of Daniel's hands. The other traveled down to her thighs. She made her kisses nice and slow, making every kiss defined- so others could see. Mia heard all sorts of whispers in the hall.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

"Look it's that girl Mia from Miss Information's post!"

"Wait, isn't she dating Daniel?"

"Ugh look at this. They're literally have sex in the hallway"

She added a small, glamour spell, making her and Daniel's kisses much hotter. Mia was determined to be popular, and she was determined that Daniel will make her.

What she didn't know, was that Lilly was watching her.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very bad," Lilly said, shaking her head. Emma nodded in agreement.

"She officially de-hunkified Daniel," Andi murmured.

"You said it, not me," Emma said. She honestly didn't care about Daniel and Mia's relationship anymore- she had Jax, and she was happy. But if Lilly said it was bad, then something was happening.

It was after 1st hour. Jax and Mia found each other- they shared 2nd hour. They bumped into Zac Mac, and Sebastian.

"Congrats, you officially de-hunkified Daniel," Jax smirked at Mia. He gave her a high-five.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Mia giggled.

"How did you even do it? I have never seen Daniel be that sexy my whole life," Mac asked.

"You were there?"

"No. If I was there, then I would have been mocking you two the whole time. No way. I saw the video. It's all over Gigi's website," Mac confessed.

Mia turned to Sebastian. "And I'm guessing you were the camera man?" Sebastian sheepishly grinned.

"Are you doing all of this on purpose? Just to put on a show?" Zac asked.

"Kind….of?"

"Thats mah girl!" Jax slapped her back.

" C'mon Mia, you can break anyone's heart, but please don't break Daniels," Mac rolled his eyes.

"Ok, its not like I'm dating Daniel for fun. I actually like him. But I'm also using him to get popular…" she looked down.

"Turn it down a notch. No matter what, you're not going to get anymore popular than Emma, Andi, The Panthers, or Gigi," Zac told her.

"How's Andi popular?" she asked. "No offense, I just don't see anything in her,"

"Are you kidding me? Andi is like most badass girl in this whole school," Jax said.

"Beating even Maddie?"

Jax nodded.

"Look's like this girl has new, tough competition. Watch out, Andi, Panthers, and Emma. You are going to see a new side of a girl, no one has ever experienced!" She looked up, and had her hands on her hips, pretending like she was a star. Jax, Mac, Sebastian, and Zac quickly scurried away. Mia looked around.

"Mac? Jax? Where did you guys go? Ugh, ditchers"

"Hey Andi!" Emma and Andi were in 3rd hour. Unfortunately, it was 's math class. Emma knew for sure that she would get herself and Andi in trouble for talking in class. But this was important, she had to find out who turned Andi to a werewolf, and this was the only time Emma could talk to Andi. THey only had 3rd hour together. They didn't even have lunch together!

"What do you think of the idea of competing against other schools in Swim meets?" Emma whispered. She knew it was a stupid question, but it was a start.

"Uh Em? If you want to risk your life talking to me in math class, then don't ask me stupid questions"

"Have you ever had any close relationships with anyone outside of school from meeting at swim meets?" Emma tried again.

"Stop trying to act like you and everyone else aren't up to something," Ando rolled her eyes.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Em, you can shut up already. Diego has been telling me everything," Andi told her.

"Andi, please stop yelling. If you like it so much why don't you go to gym class," Mr. Alonzo cut in.

"Sorry ," Andi said. Then she turned back to Emma.

"All I'm trying to say is stop trying to solve my problems behind my back. These are MY problems, and you should involve me in this. I bet if I came to your little meeting before school, we would have identified the who the werewolf that turned me was,"

"Andi, if I hear one more word from you, then I'm going to have to give you detention," cut in again.

"Sorry ," Andi sat back in her seat, and gave Emma a look. Emma giggled. Apparently Andi said she was going to try very hard to not get detention, but everyone knew that wouldn't work.

After class, Andi and Emma went back to the topic.

"I make a lot of friends, seeing new people from different schools at swim meets," Andi started.

"Probably more enemies than friends," Emma cut in.

"True that. But there was this one relationship I could never figure out…..

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I noticed that I'm not getting that many reviews these days... I could really use you're feed back! But I'm going to create an instagram account, and all my chapters of this story will be posted on there. Also, all my new chapters will be posted on here as well as the intagram account. The account is:  
Please follow! Thank you so much!**_


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm telling you! I wasn't stone anymore! See? Do I look like I'm made out of stone?" Diego told Zac. They were at lunch, and Diego had just recited his whole story with him-turning-to-stone fiasco.

"Maybe you were never turned into stone in the first place. Maybe Maddie just made you think that you did with some spell," Zac suggested.

"Nope. Look, I still have a piece of rock. It was part of my shoe- I guess it must of crumbled off when I turned into stone," Diego pulled out his rock/shoe/he didn't even know anymore. "See?"

"Alright. There is no other explanation of this other than the fact that you just undid a witch's spell," Zac said.

"What! No, that is not possible. If anyone can undo a witch's spell, then that means you're really powerful,"

"Then you're really powerful!" Zac exclaimed. Diego rolled his eyes, "Clearly, you still don't know enough about magic," .

Mia and Daniel came and sat down next to them at their lunch table.

"Hey Mia. Cast a spell and turn Diego into stone," Zac asked her.

"What no! There are other humans here!" Daniel said. Mia snorted.

"YOU are human!"

"I mean others who don't know about magic!"

"Relax, I'll just put an invisibility spell on him too!"

"Mia. Seriously. You can't do this. You promised. You promised. That you won't use magic carelessly like you did before Rebel's camp,"

"Calm down! I-"

Thats when Daniel got up and walked away, not looking back. Mia sighed. Andi finally came with her food and sat down at their lunch table. She weirdly looked at Daniel.

"What's his deal?"

"What the hell is his problem? If you want to date a witch, you're gonna have to deal with things like this!" Mia complained. Diego shrugged, and took a slice of pizza off of Daniel's tray. Andi took the other piece.

Emma looked around. She just realized that almost all of friends didn't have lunch with her. Who did she have? Jax, of course. Hayley, Tony, Maddie and the Panthers, and….. Gigi? Gigi was really nice, but Emma couldn't tolerate her gossip side. It was too much to handle. Right on cue, she heard Gigi's loud voice behind her yelling across the cafeteria, "Emma! Over here!" Emma put a nervous grin and slowly turned around. She spotted Gigi. Gigi waved. Emma nervously waved back. Gigi motioned for Emma to come and sit at her table. As Emma slowly walked over there, she spotted Sebastian behind a camera. Of course, Gigi wasn't just asking Emma to sit next to her for fun. She was going to interview her. Emma sighed and sat down next to Gigi.

"I have a few questions to ask you Emma. At what rate do you and Jax exchange kisses?" Gigi asked. Emma's mouth slightly parted as she tried to come up with an answer that actually didn't answer her question. Obviously Gigi was out of her mind if she asking Emma how often she kissed Jax.

"Uh…. what exactly is this question-"

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS!" Gigi slammed her hand on the table. Emma shuddered. Then Gigi looked up behind her. Emma turned around and saw Maddie. What the hell was this about now? Emma almost groaned. Now the two most intolerable girls the whole school were going to be pulling on her strings.

"Actually, to answer your question, it is to compare the rate of your kissing to Maddie and Diego's kissing. Of course, they're "broken up," but who knows. They might be exchanging smooches in the mid dark day!" Gigi said with a grin. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"You disgust me," she spat. Gigi stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You disgust me even more. How dare you break my brother's heart!"

"It was for his own good!"

"It was for his own good!" Gigi mocked.

"I'm was badly influencing him!" Maddie exclaimed. Gigi walked up to Maddie so that their noses were touching. Then she whispered, "You did more harm by breaking up with him than influencing him. Do you really want to do that to a person you love?" Gigi asked. Maddie's eyebrows furrowed. Did she love Diego? Of course she did! Maddie loved Diego with all of her heart. The sudden realization made her heart pang with an ache.

Gigi sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Now Emma, are you going to answer that question?"

"I….I rather no-"

"Oh! That reminds me why I even came here in the first place! Emma? Principal Alonso…. He needs to see you…. He needs to see both of us!" Maddie stammered. Emma looked at Maddie, giving her a grateful look. Gigi looked confused. "I didn't hear any announcement asking for Emma t-"

"He personally told me, ok?" Then Maddie grabbed Emma and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

_*******FLASHBACK TO THE BEGINNING OF 9TH GRADE_

_Andi, Mac, and Sebastian walked briskly towards North Farmington High School. That was where their rivals, the Dolphins were from. Andi and rest of the Sharks knew them well enough- they've been competing against each other since 5th grade. But none of them became friends. Ever. In Andi's opinion, it was actually kind of annoying how the Sharks and the Dolphins were never friendly towards each other, but Diego and Mac insisted that it encouraged team spirit or whatever._

_After everyone got dressed, (Andi was the only girl, so she had to go and change in the bathroom instead of the lockers) the sharks met by the swimming pool._

"_Where's Coach Julio?" Diego asked._

"_He just texted saying that he'll come in 45 minutes," Daniel said. Mac started doing jumping jacks, trying to get warmed up. Sebastian lied down on the floor._

"_Calm down guys, the meet is technically supposed to start in a couple hours. I never get why we get here so early," _

_Andi shook her head. Sebastian has been on their team for a while now, but Andi felt like he was going to quit pretty soon._

"_To enjoy our school's facility as much as you can of course. You know why? 'Cause your school sucks like crap," Andi heard a voice behind her and flipped around. It was Toby, the captain of the Dolphin's swim team. He had long blonde hair, kind of like the justin beiber look. Although his body was small, he was a very fast swimmer._

"_Is that all ya got, Toby? " she nodded at him._

"_Hey hottie" Toby said with a grin. Basically Toby was always hitting on Andi at every swim meet and hating on the rest of the team. The rest of the Sharks hated it, but Andi just found it amusing._

"_What'dya want, Tony," Daniel said, clearly annoyed._

"_Tell ya what, Danny boy. Let's make a bet over here,"_

"_Which is?"_

"_Uh… Hey dawg! Come help me over here!" He motioned at one of his team mates- a new kid Andi never seen before. Despite his his sharp, angular cheeks, dark hair, and piercing green eyes, his ripping body, Andi thought he was cute, not hot. Giving a shy smile, he shook his head. Then he looked at Andi. His piercing green eyes intimidated Andi a bit, but Andi gave him a confident look that said that she wasn't worth messing around with. She felt his eyes traveling up and down her body, judging her. Andi sighed. Of course he was checking out her body. That's what all guys do._

_Another guy- Joe. The arabic guy with brown curly hair came up to Tony and rested his arm on Tony's shoulder._

"_How 'bout this," he started, "If Daniel ever loses a swim meet this season, he's gonna have to salsa dance. At the Seven,"_

"_Hey that's OUR school's hangout spot," Mac said._

"_Exactly," Tony grinned. Daniel rolled his eyes._

"_And why exactly should I accept this bet?"_

_Tony smirked._

"_So are you saying that you might actually lose this year?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then. Accept. The Bet," Daniel walked up to Tony and pulled on Tony's goggles that were around his neck._

"_Fine," he spat. Then he shoved Tony back. Toby's mouth parted open, revealing his crooked teeth. His expression was meant to look murdurous, but he just became all cross-eyed. Andi was about to burst out laughing, but as she tried to stop it, only a snort came out. Daniel gave her a murderous look, which really scared her. He never gave her that look before. Andi put her hands up in surrender and started scooting away from him, when she realized she was at the edge of the pool. She slowly started to lose her balance, and finally she stopped struggling and let herself fall. Suddenly she felt strong arms griping her waist, holding her from falling. Despite the savior part, the pair of hands were really hurting her. _

_"Ow!" She yelped, knowing how rude that was. _

_"Sorry," the arms pulled her back on to her proper balance on her feet. Andi twisted her head to see who was her savior. It was that new kid from the Dolphins team. His arms were still lingering at __her waist. As she looked up at him, his piercing green eyes softened. _

_"How did you do that?" She slowly asked. _

_"Uh... It's quite simple really..." _

_"No. How did you get here so fast? I saw you sitting all the way over there when I was falling. How did you get here so fast to catch me?" _

_He shrugged "that's what you have to say to me? No 'thank you' or no 'you're my hero!' ?" Andi grinned and playfully shoved him. _

_"Answer my question first!" _

_He looked both ways, as if he was checking if someone was watching. Then he leaned down towards her. Andi thought he was going to kiss her, but his face went sideways so that their cheeks were touching. _

_"Superpowers," he whispered into her ear. His hot breath smelt like chocolate and mint. He pulled back. _

_"What's your name?" He asked. _

_"What's YOUR name?" Andi asked. He chuckled, smirking. _

_"Until you tell me your name, I'll go by Beat," He started to walk away. Andi grinned, "Wait, as in Dead Beats? As in the zombie apocalypse?" Beat stopped walking, turned around, and winked at her. Andi laughed. Wait, what the hell. Did she just giggle?! Andi felt like smacking herself in the head. Andi Cruz did NOT giggle! Andi sighed and composed herself. She saw Coach Julio just arriving. The Sharks gathered around him. Julio started talking about how Daniel was going to swim against Toby and he had to... Whatever. Andi couldn't pay attention. Her eyes kept traveling to Beat, who was leaning against the wall staring at her. She shyly smiled at him. Then she saw Toby. His mouth was slightly parted, revealing his crooked teeth. He kept looking back and forth from Andi and Beat, looking all confused and cross-eyed. He looked so funny Andi just couldn't help herself bursting into laughter. Then him, Beat, and Andi were suddenly dying of laughter. _

_"ANDI!" Julio screamed in her ear. "This is a very important competition! The Dolphins and the Sharks have been rivals since forever! You need to prove yourself this meet" _

_Andi shrank back, nodding herself. A sudden determination filled her heart. Whoever she was swimming against, she was going to beat him. _

_YES! she thought as she touched the wall on her last lap. Lifting herself out of the pool, she looked to see who was swimming against her. The swimmer finally reached the wall. The person was lifting himself out of the pool. The person was... Beat? Beat pushed his hair back, which made him look hot. He held out his hand, indicating Andi to high five her. _

_"Looks like you have beaten Beat," he said. _

_"You're fine," she said, slapping his hand, "I'm the fastest girl swimmer in the whole state of Florida, so yea. You're not that bad" _

_"I love it when hot girls tell me sexily that they are actually better than me,"_

"You SOOO owe me one!" Maddie exclaimed to Emma. They were in the girls' bathroom.

Normaly, Emma would roll her eyes. But this time, she smiled. "Alright. What do you want?"

"Uh... I...I don't know right now. But you are going be my right arm when I need you, OK?"

Emma nodded.


End file.
